Dragon Guests
by Writer's-411
Summary: Worn by illness, Juushiro is advised by his friend, Urahara, to embark on a trip to save his life. Taking the chance with Rukia, a woman indebted to Urahara for saving her life, Juushiro is able to find the magical lake that could heal anything. The trip takes a turn when two dragons burst out of the water and attack. Appealing to their nobility, Juushiro proposes a trade.
1. Dragon Guests

**Dragon Guests**

Juushiro Ukitake tiredly slouched on his horse. His shoulders were draped with three blankets to keep him warm in the cold weather, and his legs were protected by two pairs of pants and his only boots. The black horse beneath him whinnied and snorted. Juushiro pat the horse on the neck and revisited the conversation he'd had only minutes ago.

"You should leave today," Kisuke Urahara, town doctor, had said to Juushiro Ukitake. He had been wearing his green robe and blue pants. His blond hair had been messily arranged just like his unshaven chin.

"I don't understand," Juushiro had replied. He had moved a stray strand of white hair from his face and had clutched at his blue robe. He had been staring at his old friend and had been studying his face to trace any kind of humor. However, his friend had remained serious with his furrowed brow and tight lips. "How will drinking water solve my problem? We've got plenty here, and I still feel the way I do. Are you trying to be funny, Kisuke?"

Urahara had shaken his head. "No, that's not it. This water is special." He had pulled out a map from a pile of papers sitting on a nearby table. He had laid the paper out neatly on his desk, being careful to avoid snagging the paper on the uneven surface. Urahara had pulled a quill from its inkwell and circled their village. "We're here, and this is where the water is." He had circled another location.

With his eyes slightly widened, Juushiro had peered at the water's location and had searched around it for other villages or towns. The map had appeared bare except for more trees and mountains. He had traced the distance from his village to the location with his finger, barely touching the thin paper under. The ink had glossed when Juushiro set his gaze upon the lonely blue blob of a lake.

"Five days," he'd said.

Juushiro had looked at his friend. "Five days," he'd said again. He had pulled the robe tighter around himself. "The trip would last five days to get there, and there are no towns or villages nearby. I'd die within two to three days in this cold." He had quickly covered his mouth and had coughed, the strain inside his throat feeling like claws scraping down. With an uneasy swallow, Juushiro had looked Kisuke in his eyes. "I'd be dead by the time I get there. My chest can't take it; this cold would worsen my symptoms and surely stop my heart. I was lucky last time; you said so yourself."

"I know," Kisuke had replied. "You'll die within the month, Juushiro." He rubbed at his forehead. "I'd rather you try this than lie in bed and wait for your end. I'd never recommend this if I didn't think you could do it."

Juushiro had rubbed at his own forehead, feeling an annoying pounding beginning to rock him from his patience. "My body is falling apart," he'd said as he cradled his head in both hands. "Even my own mind can't stay put. I can't make this journey. I'd rather keep trying your medicines."

Kisuke had placed a hand on Juushiro's shoulder as he had knelt down in front of his friend. "This water would heal everything in your body," he'd stated. "This water was blessed, and its magical power is potent."

"How do you know?"

"Only one person I know has come back with complete success," Kisuke had answered. "I came back with the water after healing myself. You remember I took a long vacation to myself. However, when I tried having another patient drink the water, the entire bottle had to be used. Whereas I only needed a sip from the water itself." He'd put both hands on Juushiro's shoulders. "The best way to beat this is to get you to the source."

"If I go, who will go with me?"

"I have someone who can guide you."

Juushiro tried to sit up on his horse again, but he failed. "I swear," he said, "if I don't come back, I'll haunt Kisuke."

"Urahara said not to strain yourself," advised Juushiro's guide. She pulled her horse next to Juushiro's and helped him sit up.

"Rukia," said Juushiro as he sat up, "thank you. I'm just trying to keep myself together." He looked at his smaller, younger companion, observing that she wore her black hair down like Kisuke did. Her violet eyes were narrowed in concern as she looked him over. "You're a blessing here."

"Thanks," replied Rukia with a small smile. She pointed forward. "You and I will continue that way. We have a long way to go before we're even close. Hold on as best as you can." She glanced at him. "If your body can't take the ride any longer, only say so, and we'll stop to rest."

Juushiro nodded.

Two days into their journey, Juushiro asked, "How did you come to serve Kisuke? Are you going to be doctor, as well?"

Rukia wiped her mouth after drinking some of her water, and she quickly slipped the water into her pouch. "Actually," she replied, "Urahara saved my life with the water you seek." She pursed her lips. "My sister and I were plagued with an illness that no other doctor could cure, so my brother sought Urahara for help." Rukia looked ahead as she wiped at her face. "Unfortunately, my sister passed within the two days that it took my brother to return with Urahara. As my brother wept over my sister, Urahara gave me a water that instantly took away the shivers."

Juushiro coughed, cutting off the story. He sipped at his water. "I'm sorry," he said as he glanced at Rukia, who was holding up her water to Juushiro. "I didn't mean to worry you. I have enough water here." When Rukia withdrew her offering, she continued to glance at him. "Please, continue. I'd like to hear the rest."

With a nod, Rukia continued, "After the second sip of water, the heat went away, and after the third, the aches went away. I continued to drink and drink, and soon my body was feeling much better. I was able to sit up within seconds after the last of my illness went away, and I was able to stomach food within the hour. If the water did that for me, then I know that you'll benefit immediately from the water.

"When I was cured, I mourned for my sister along with my brother, and we buried her that night. My brother paid Kisuke half of what we owed, and I decided to pay out the rest of my fee in service. When Kisuke told me of your situation, I wanted to go along with you before he even asked. I may not have had any strength to keep my sister alive, but I have strength now to keep you alive. We will succeed."

Hearing those last three words uttered with determination, Juushiro smiled. "I've only had this illness for two months," he said. "Friends didn't know how to help me, and only Kisuke didn't give up on finding answers for me. I thought I'd be dead by this time, but you've made a difference. I thank you for that. I thank you for your strength." He recalled waking up in the middle of the night and seeing Rukia watching over him, patting his head with a rag and giving him water. Juushiro was grateful.

"Do you have family waiting at home for you?" asked Rukia.

Juushiro shook his head. "My family lives days away," he replied. "I recently separated from my partner, Shunsui, the businessman. He was always away from home, and he didn't pay me much mind when he did come back. Three weeks before we officially separated, I knew he didn't love me anymore, and I knew our relationship was going to end." He gave a small smile. "Even so, Shunsui has managed to be a friend since then, even through Kisuke's diagnosis of my illness."

"It's great to see you're both still connected and supportive," said Rukia.

"I think so, too," replied Juushiro. He took drink of his water again upon feeling another cough coming up. "Well, the animals are waiting for me, and I've left them in the care of Shuhei, my neighbor. Such a sweet boy."

On the fifth day, Juushiro and Rukia stopped outside of a dense part of the forest they'd entered the previous day; Rukia dismounted her horse and guided Juushiro in to the trees. Rukia's horse was tied behind Juushiro's, so Rukia could walk ahead of the group. Juushiro watched her read the path and the trees, observing her touching and sniffing about. When she sniffed in a specific direction, Juushiro sniffed, too, catching a sweet scent that was coated in smokiness.

"Considering that we're here early in the day," whispered Rukia to Juushiro from her perch next to him, "we should be safe to go in and get out." He noticed in the corner of his eye Rukia putting her hand on her hip, where a sword rested. Rukia's hand was still on Juushiro's horse when she paused the party.

Juushiro recalled his conversation with Kisuke again as he looked ahead through the trees. According to Kisuke, two dragons were resting within the water, one as blue as the sky and one as bright as the sun itself. With the sun up, both dragons should be resting beneath the water. Kisuke hoped for that: dragons were notorious for their ferocity, and these dragons weren't so nice to random visitors without any type of payment.

Rukia pressed forward, eyeing the area even more closely. "If I tell you to do so," instructed Rukia, "you must run away from here."

"We should be safe with the sun so high," protested Juushiro. He held back a cough with his hand. "Please, don't overwork yourself so early."

"I wouldn't dare take your safety so lightly," rebutted Rukia. "I plan to keep you out of harm as much as possible." She took in a long whiff. "We're close." She led them farther in until they reached a clearing with a lake in the center. "Come!" Rukia pulled at Juushiro's horse to move faster toward the water. Then, she stopped them and pulled out her canteen, which she quickly emptied. "I'll bring it to you." With that, she ran toward the water.

Just as Rukia was going to dip her canteen into the lake, two dragons burst from beneath the surface, spraying water all about the area. She staggered back and pulled out her sword. Like Rukia, Juushiro stared up at the dragons, gaping at the sheer size. When both roared at them, Rukia shook her head and glanced at Juushiro.

"Run!" she screamed at Juushiro.

"But!"

"Go!"

Looking at Rukia with wide eyes and worry, Juushiro clenched his teeth as he tore himself away and directed his horse in the opposite direction. From there, the horses took off at high speed, making Juushiro's blankets fly off one by one. Juushiro could feel the panic emanating from his steed as the horses noisily galloped between the trees. He glanced back, but he couldn't see anything. Suddenly, he felt himself floating in the air. He looked about himself to see that a mass number of trees were missing from their spots, and he noticed that the horses were whinnying madly as they also flew through the air.

Pain enveloped his body when Juushiro landed harshly on the ground, having hit some branches on the way down. He vaguely heard the horses galloping away. With shaky limbs, he rose to his knees, only to cough and lean against the tree behind him. He looked up when he heard a growl and felt the heat around him increase. In front of him, stood a dragon with blue scales, blue eyes, and green marks under the eyes. Its horns branched out toward the sky, and its claws pierced the earth, smashing trees with a loud snap.

Juushiro clawed at the tree behind him, the bark roughly pressing against Juushiro's back. His lip quivered, his dark eyes bulged, and his heart beat with fervor to escape. He stared past the strands of white hair that dangled in his face and in to the eyes of the dragon that stared right back at him. For a moment, those eyes appeared to glint before darkening, as if trying to stare through Juushiro. Juushiro's heart jumped when the dragon growled, shaking him to his core.

His clothes felt sticky; the constant stream of heat coming from the dragon's blue maw surrounded Juushiro like a thick layer of mist. He inhaled slowly as he reached into his pocket; his hand curled around the rare purple jewel that Kisuke had given to him in case of such an emergency. "Pull this out when you're in trouble," Kisuke had directed. Juushiro slipped the jewel from his pants and held it up. His hand shook as it neared the dragon's line of sight.

"No!" Juushiro's and the dragon's attention were caught when Rukia's cries rang out.

"Rukia!" cried Juushiro as the golden dragon came in to sight with Rukia hanging from its teeth. Rukia's sword was missing, and her body was bloody and nearly completely visible from her clothes being torn and burnt. The golden dragon flung Rukia at Juushiro, who caught her with a loud gasp and groan.

"Juushiro!" yelped Rukia as she scrambled to her hands and knees. "Are you alright?" She looked him over.

"I'm fine," replied Juushiro with a gulp as he sat himself up. He held on to Rukia, who changed their positions and shielded him with her body.

"You shouldn't be awake," Rukia said aloud as she eyed the two dragons, which were staring down at both Rukia and Juushiro. Both stared wide eyed at the dragons, which pushed and nipped at each other to gain more room in the area.

"We have to propose a trade," Juushiro quickly said.

"A trade?" replied Rukia. "I don't know if these two will settle for a trade. They look angry. I also stabbed the gold one."

"What!"

"He almost bit my head off."

"W-Well, dragons may be fierce," stated Juushiro as he rose to his feet. Rukia helped him, both shaking and leaning on the tree. "But they're noble creatures. A dragon can't resist a trade. If we trade, we're safe for two days. Such is dragon custom."

"How do we propose a trade with the two bickering like siblings?" asked Rukia. She felt at her hip, but she growled upon feeling the empty remains of her sheath. "We won't be able to get their attention, and if we fail, I can't defend us."

Juushiro picked up the jewel, which he'd dropped to catch Rukia. "We have to try," he declared. He attempted to step forward, but his strength gave out. He grunted when Rukia caught him and supported him on her shoulder. "You're a true blessing." He took a deep breath and held up his hand, jewel sparkling in the light. He cleared his throat to yell: "I propose a trade!"

His voice rang up to the dragons. After one last snap from the golden dragon, both beasts set their sights on Juushiro and Rukia. The dragons lowered their heads, each staring from a different angle.

"A trade you say?" came the blue dragon. "What makes you think you're in any position to propose a trade, thief?"

"We are guardians of this water," came the golden one. "We don't trade with those who seek to steal from us, especially those who stab us." It eyed Rukia, who gulped.

Juushiro looked the blue dragon in the eyes. "I wish to trade this rare jewel," he declared, "not as a thief but as a guest in your honorable presence."

"We have many jewels," rebutted the golden dragon. "What makes yours so special?"

"We could just kill you and take it anyway," added the blue dragon.

"You're dragons," piped up Rukia. "More than that. You're dragons personally appointed by the gods. You don't steal or kill without reason."

With a lick of his lips, Juushiro proposed, "I ask to trade this jewel, the only one of its kind to be handcrafted by the god of riches and blessed by the god of good health, with both noble dragons, Grimmjow the blue and Ichigo the gold, in exchange for two nights as your guests under your protection."

The dragons glanced at each other. Juushiro bit his bottom lip; he looked down at Rukia, who was shaking and still bleeding from multiple wounds. He looked up expectantly at the dragons, hoping for the sought answer.

"We agree," said the golden dragon.

"Two nights," added the blue dragon. "Water and protection. No more."

The dragons glowed as their forms shrunk and transformed. The golden dragon was a tall, muscular man with long strawberry gold hair and light brown eyes. The blue dragon was a slightly taller and muscular man with long sky-blue hair and ocean blue eyes. Their teeth were still sharp, and their hair glinted like their scales in the sunshine.

Juushiro was blushing, and Rukia was blushing. "Why do they have to be naked?" Juushiro whispered to himself. He gulped audibly as the two men approached and took the jewel from Juushiro's shaking hand. They marveled at the purple glow and slowly started to bicker over who'd hold the jewel.

"Let's get going," Rukia suggested. When Juushiro agreed, both slowly limped toward the lake. Rukia picked up her nearly smashed canteen on the way. When they made it back to the water, Rukia walked with Juushiro into the water itself.

Juushiro admired the deep and clear blue that made up the water. He could clearly see the lakebed, and he could see the plants and rocks scattered about. Juushiro noticed small fish swimming about. Toward the deeper end, he could see a mountain of gold and jewels lying about on the lakebed.

"Whoa," Juushiro said to himself. He was brought from his observations when Rukia presented him with her dented canteen. Juushiro took the canteen and drank the water. Instantly, he felt his entire body melting and suddenly filling with energy. He stood on his own: the pain, cough, aches, everything was gone. He smiled widely and looked down at his companion, who was clear of her cuts and bruises. They smiled at each other and continued to drink until they felt they'd burst.

"He was right," said Juushiro as he started to walk out of the water. Rukia followed. "This is amazing." He laughed.

"You know," said Rukia, "you talk about me being so brave, but you're the brave one here." She pat Juushiro on the shoulder. "You actually held up your arm to two raving dragons and yelled your proposal. You're amazing!"

Juushiro inhaled the air and sighed. "We're amazing," he corrected. Juushiro and Rukia walked out of the water and looked about. Rukia walked in to the trees and came back out.

"Horses are completely gone," concluded Rukia. She crossed her arms. "We have no dry clothes."

Picking at his wet pants, Juushiro nodded in agreement. "Let's build a fire," he suggested, shivering. "It'll dry us up, and we can worry about new clothes later."

Rukia chuckled and stated, "Easy for you to say. I'm almost naked." She gestured to her exposed belly and shredded pants, returning to crossing her arms as she shook from the cold, too. "Well, I'll have a breeze when I carry wood."

"I'll help," said Juushiro with smile.

They walked and looked for dry branches, piling and lighting them. Because his shirt wasn't so wet, Juushiro gave Rukia his shirt, and they dried their wet clothing by the fire. Rukia had found one of the pouches on her walk through another part of the trees, and luckily the pouch had food and the map in it. Juushiro found the blankets he'd dropped, and he took those back with him to wrap them around himself and Rukia.

As they ate, Juushiro asked, "Where did the dragons go?"

Rukia glanced about herself. "They're probably doing dragon stuff," she wondered aloud. She looked up at her companion. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like the sun rose up for the first time," said Juushiro. He touched at his pants, which weren't completely dry yet. He shivered at the cool air touching him; he pulled his blanket tight around him. "I don't know what to do with myself. I feel like I'm a teenager again. I know the cows will be happy to see me again. They usually worry about me."

"The cows?"

Juushiro nodded. "The pigs, too," he added. "They insisted I stay with them, but I've told them that I was too sick to stay with them. The chickens ran whenever I sneezed."

"You can befriend animals," observed Rukia as she fingered her blanket. "I wish I had that talent. The rabbits keep running away from me."

They laughed, and as they did so, the two dragon men emerged from the trees. Both men were scratched up and bleeding. Juushiro and Rukia looked up at them. Rukia covered her face. The dragons only glanced in their direction, Grimmjow's stare lingering on Juushiro, before walking to the water and diving in, disappearing completely.

Perplexed at the dragon-man's stare, Juushiro wondered why the other had such an odd stare. He shook it off. "I think we should get some sleep," said Juushiro as he noticed the darkening day.

"Yeah," agreed Rukia as she peeked through her fingers. She put her hands down. "We should do that."

When the morning came, Juushiro sat up and stretched his arms, smiling up at the lack of pain in any part of his body. He noticed that Rukia wasn't in her spot, only her folded blanket, so he looked around from his spot. He caught sight of Rukia bathing in a shallow end of the water. Her clothes were folded neatly away from the water. Juushiro rose to his feet and relieved himself in the trees. When he came back, Rukia's sudden scream rang out. Juushiro looked toward his comrade and saw Ichigo standing right next to her, perplexed at her yelping and sputtering.

Juushiro rushed over. "Rukia," he said. Rukia hid behind him, hiding her face in his shirt. "You frightened her."

Ichigo looked at his hands. "This form is supposed to be less frightening," he stated. "Nonetheless, keep from entering our water so often. The ripples keep waking us up." He turned and disappeared under the water.

Rukia sneered and put on her clothes, swapping her ripped pants for the extra pair that Juushiro presented, which she thanked him for. She used her belt to tighten the loose pants on her small hips. "We should get some food," she said as she walked toward their dead fire. Juushiro followed, noticing that Rukia's sword was at her hip. "Do you want to come hunting?"

"I can stay here and put together another fire," said Juushiro quickly. Rukia tilted her head at him. "Sorry. I don't do well with the sight of blood, which is why I don't eat meat often-well, at all. Um, I can gather plants, as well."

Rukia gave him a smile. "Don't worry about it," she replied. "I don't mind hunting alone. I'll return shortly." With that, Rukia went off in to the forest.

After setting up a fire, Juushiro wandered in the forest, too, looking about for anything growing. He inspected and plucked plants that'd make decent teas, and he found a patch of wild berries that glowed a soft shade of blue, from which he picked a fair share. When he rose to his full height, cradling the plants and berries in a stretch of cloth he'd borrowed from the pouch Rukia found, he met the gaze of Grimmjow the blue.

Juushiro jumped with a quiet yelp. "Grimmjow," he said with a bow of his head, "you're not asleep. What are you doing here?" He couldn't help but glance down and blush a deep red. His heart was racing as he thought about the dragon-man's beauty and hips.

"You humans are weird," stated Grimmjow, "you both turn red every time." He traced Juushiro's glance downward, making a confused face in response.

Seeing the other with a redder face, Grimmjow replied, "We guardians don't sleep very long, especially when we have guests. You're under our protection, so we must do so. Ichigo is checking on your tiny friend, and I'm checking on you."

Looking away from the dragon man, Juushiro replied, "Sorry. I don't mean to be a burden. I'm just gathering some plants." When he spotted Grimmjow's massive dick again, he quickly looked elsewhere. "My friend and I are hungry."

"Green stuff," observed Grimmjow, who moved closer, looking at Juushiro's cloth. "How could you burden me with green stuff?"

Juushiro looked back at Grimmjow, feeling the other's body heat radiating like a full blast of sun. The dragon man stood taller than he did, so if Juushiro were to stand on his toes, he'd be closer to standing at Grimmjow's height. "Well, there are berries, too," Juushiro replied. "I don't mean to be a burden myself…" Quieting himself upon seeing Grimmjow's interest in his arms, he smoothed his hair out of his face and picked up a plump berry to show the dragon man. Juushiro offered it to Grimmjow, who sniffed at the berry and grimaced.

"This is supposed to be food?" asked Grimmjow.

"Yes," Juushiro simply replied. "Watch." He popped the berry in his mouth and chewed, the sweet juice moistening his lips and setting his taste buds aflame with sweet flavor. Juushiro carefully chewed, seeing that Grimmjow was watching his lips move. Juushiro hastily picked up another berry and held it out to Grimmjow. "It's good. I promise."

Grimmjow hesitated before taking the berry between his larger fingers, which brushed against Juushiro's own. While Juushiro quickly too his hand back, Grimmjow put the berry in his mouth and bit down. His eyes widened a bit.

Juushiro sucked at his lips, worried that Grimmjow may have hated the berry. "Are you okay?"

With a swallow, Grimmjow replied, "That was unpleasant."

"You could've spit it out," stated Juushiro. "No need to force yourself to swallow something you don't like." He spotted juice slipping down the corner of Grimmjow's mouth, so he wiped it away with his thumb. Grimmjow caught his wrist before Juushiro could withdraw. "Sorry!" There was sudden burn in the center of his hand. He glanced at the dragon man with worried eyes. "I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries!"

Chuckling, Grimmjow released the man's wrist. "You're a fun one." He laughed when Juushiro's face turned red again. "Why do you turn so red?" He touched Juushiro's cheek. As he did so, Juushiro could feel the intense heat coming from just the dragon-man's hand. It was soothing, and it sent a tingling chill down his spine. Juushiro touched at Grimmjow's hand, feeling that burning sensation in his palm again.

"Grimmjow, I—"

"—Hey!" came Rukia's voice. The two men looked toward the darker part of the forest. "Don't take all of the credit. I slew that boar!" Ichigo the gold emerged from the dark with a giant boar on his shoulder; he was smiling and laughing. Juushiro was taken aback at the display, gaping.

 _He's actually laughing_ , Juushiro thought. _He's not completely serious all of the time?_

"With my help," jabbed Ichigo as he turned to look down at Rukia, who was cut up again and spotted with dirt. Rukia's legs were bare; a strip of her pants was tied around her waist. "He'd have crushed you."

Rukia attempted to give a rebuttal, but she closed her mouth instead, crossing her arms and marching forward toward Juushiro. "I slew a boar for us," she said, "with Ichigo's slight help."

Ichigo threw the carcass down. "Take that back, small witch," he demanded as he strode forward, coming to stop right in front of Rukia. He grinned. "Or would you like to explain your predicament when the boar was about to crush you." He quickly glanced downward and back at Rukia's reddening face.

Juushiro glanced at the boar and noticed that it was humanoid. "A boar man," he said to himself. He flinched when Ichigo's shining eyes were on him as if smiling along with the golden dragon's sharp grin.

"Indeed," said Ichigo. He looked back at Rukia. "So? What'll it be, small witch?"

Rukia put her face in Ichigo's, merely a hair away. "I don't have to explain myself," she growled. "Stop calling me _small witch_! My name is Rukia, and I've told you that before. Understand, fire breath?"

Smiling, Ichigo simply stood up and clapped a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. He gave a loud laugh and said, "Look brother, we have lucked out with funny guests! I'll enjoy their short stay." He walked off with Grimmjow following and laughing, as well. "Good luck getting that carcass to the lake!"

With a growl, Rukia stabbed her sword into the carcass. "That, that-rrrrrrrah!" exclaimed Rukia. She panted as she looked from Ichigo's direction to the carcass and back.

Juushiro put a hand on Rukia's shoulder, and she looked at him with conflict clear in her violet eyes. "What happened?" he asked. The woman fumbled with her words, so Juushiro calmed her. "Come." He sat at the base of a tree and patted the ground next to him.

Sighing and rubbing at her face, Rukia took a seat next to Juushiro, moving slowly. "How do I even start," said Rukia. She leaned against the tree. "I had my sword out, and I was looking around for something to cut down. I thought I'd find a squirrel or something within the hour, but I found a boar-man. Of all creatures to find, I find a boar-man." She gestured to the massive carcass. "The beast was huge! I was going to leave him alone and find something else, but it saw me before I could move. Within that split second, I was on my back, and it was hovering over me and snorting. It tried to bite my face off. Damn thing nearly shredded my shoulders with its tusks. I managed to slip from under it, but during my escape, the damned beast ripped my pants!

"So there I am, pants-less. I get on my feet, and I think I sliced at it about ten times. The boar only got madder. It felled trees and nearly gored me a few times. Just then, I was pinned to the tree; it had me by my shirt. As I'm kicking at it, I hear a growl, and I see Ichigo. He slapped the boar away, sending it through more trees. I managed to get myself together in time to finish off the boar before it could get back up."

Rukia tried to shift herself to look at Juushiro but flinched with a groan. "I had to tie something around myself," she continued. "That damned Ichigo commented that my ass looked like a red peach. He stared straight at it! Pervert!"

Setting the plants and berries down, Juushiro took off shirt and used it to wipe up some of the blood still seeping from Rukia's wounds. "How noble," he said bitterly. "He should've taken you to the lake."

"He wanted to take me," replied Rukia, "but I told him that I'd rather find you. If there was another boar-man and it found you, I don't know how I'd face Urahara if you were hurt again or dead…" She saw the saddened look on Juushiro's face. "He said I must've been a small witch to keep pushing as I did. As if magic had anything to do with it." She pushed away Juushiro's shirt. "Let's get ourselves going here. We should have enough to last us another night and the trip back home."

With that, Rukia butchered the boar, opting to take the limbs and the head. When asked about the head, Rukia had replied that the head would make a great gag to leave for the dragons. They both made their way back to the lake, where Rukia bathed and was relieved of her wounds. Juushiro made a tea that he served in Rukia's dented canteen for them to share. They sat by their new fire with their blankets.

As they ate, Juushiro asked, "We shall go home on foot, then?"

Rukia swallowed her food. "Looks that way," she replied. "I know that walking doesn't seem appealing, but we have to. We should be able to make it to a town within less than two days on foot. We can get horses there."

"Honestly," replied Juushiro, "I haven't been able to walk comfortably for weeks. Walking doesn't sound so bad." He smiled at Rukia. "Though, I'm concerned as to how we'll acquire horses. We don't have any money. The horses are somewhere with it."

Rukia shook her head. "Boar meat is prized in a lot of towns," she explained. "There's a high chance we can get at least one horse with what we've got."

Juushiro started eating the berries. "That's good to hear," he said. He handed some of the berries to Rukia. "We could also get another change of clothes. You could wear one of the blankets as a robe until then." Rukia nodded in response.

The next morning as Rukia remained asleep, Juushiro put together his and Rukia's belongings, and he was bathing when Grimmjow appeared. Juushiro quickly covered his chest and genitals. "You surprised me!" said Juushiro. His wet hair webbed over his shoulders and chest.

Grimmjow snickered, "You're too fun!" He ran a hand through his own hair, making it sparkle like the rippling lake water. "What did you say your name was again?"

"J-Juushiro."

"Little Juushiro, huh," said Grimmjow. He combed Juushiro's hair with his fingers and appeared to admire the color. "Your hair sparkles like jewels, little Juushiro. It's mesmerizing."

Juushiro quickly arranged his hair so that it was braided over his shoulder. "Sorry," he said avoiding contact with Grimmjow's eyes.

"You fidget," observed the dragon-man. "Why is that? You don't look at my eyes. Are you scared of me?" Grimmjow touched at Juushiro's chin and guided the man to look at him. "Do I scare you, little Juushiro?"

Feeling the heat crowding his face, Juushiro answered, "I'm terrified." Seeing the other frown, Juushiro felt his heart slam against his chest. "I'm terrified because you're stronger than me. I'm terrified because I don't want you to see me as some burden. I'm terrified that if I look into your eyes, I'll lose myself, and I wouldn't know how to come back."

 _I'm saying these things_ , thought Juushiro, _and we're naked! Why am I saying these things while I'm naked? I should be running to put on my pants!_ With that last thought, Juushiro rushed to the edge and grabbed at his pants, pulling them on and buckling them.

"I'm sorry for saying weird things," Juushiro said. He watched as Grimmjow approached him with an intense focus etched on his face. "Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow looked at his hand and back at Juushiro. He reached out: "Take my hand." Seeing the other hesitate, Grimmjow came closer. "Take my hand, little Juushiro. I don't intend to harm you."

Confused and hesitant, Juushiro reached out and slipped his hand in to the other's. The other's palm was blazing hot, but he could feel a tingle in his own palm. He withdrew his hand and looked at his palm, noticing a symbol as old as the gods. "What is this?" he asked. He recalled his hand burning before. "What does it mean?" Juushiro looked to Grimmjow, seeing the other's beautiful face switch from bewildered to what appeared to be complete acceptance.

"No matter what I thought of," replied Grimmjow, "I felt drawn to you."

"I don't understand."

"There's a story," said Grimmjow. "A very old story." He gazed in to Juushiro's eyes. "Long ago when the gods created souls, the god of wisdom split each soul into two different pieces and dispersed them among different spaces of time and parts of the world."

Juushiro looked down at the symbol in his hand. "Our souls were once one."

"When the right halves met and realized that they're a part of each other," continued Grimmjow, "the god of wisdom's symbol would appear on the right hand, showing that the halves are complete again." He carefully took Juushiro's hand. "I'm drawn to you because you are meant to be my soulmate and I'm meant to share my life with you…"

Juushiro watched as the symbols on their hands burned a bright blue. He pressed his other hand on his belly to calm the fluttering there, but the fluttering turned into a burning that spread throughout his chest. Then, he gazed into Grimmjow's eyes, not tearing away this time. "I can feel it," he said as a smile was coming to his face. "I feel whole."

"May I hold you?" asked Grimmjow, whose cheeks turned a shade of red that Juushiro could understand as nervousness. When Juushiro nodded, Grimmjow slowly embraced him, gently pressing his face against the other's and cradling Juushiro's head against his own. "I've longed to do this since I first saw you, little Juushiro. Now that I am, I feel as if the world could crumble and all that'd be left is you and I in completion."

Suddenly, the sound of Rukia and Ichigo bickering appeared. "You're being overdramatic," came Ichigo's voice. Juushiro and Grimmjow sighed together as they looked over toward the noise.

"You touched my butt!" bit Rukia as she sat up, exposing her shoulders.

"I thought it was your head," rebutted Ichigo as he continued to kneel next to Rukia. "Why are you humans so touchy about your body parts?"

"What do you want?" hissed Rukia as she pulled her blanket tighter around her.

"I was making sure you weren't dead," replied Ichigo. He stood with his arms crossed. "You were bleeding pretty bad yesterday, so I wanted to make sure you didn't bleed to death."

"Oh."

"That's it?"

"What?"

"Just _oh_?"

Rukia blushed and rubbed at her face with both hands, making the blanket droop again. With a sigh, Rukia rose to her feet, holding her blanket tight. She looked him in the eyes and said, "Thank you, Ichigo. I appreciate you checking on me. Now, could you put some pants on?"

"What are pants?" asked Ichigo as he scratched his head.

Grimmjow sighed in to Juushiro's hair. Juushiro peered at Grimmjow, knowing well that the dragon-man was still without pants, too. "We should separate them before they fight again," suggested Juushiro.

With a small chuckle, Grimmjow said, "Ichigo has a liking for her." When Juushiro looked up completely confused, the dragon-man simply smiled back. "That brother of mine is easy to read, little Juushiro. Considering this is the last day, he'll likely ask for her."

"Ask for her?"

"Ask to court her," Grimmjow enlightened. He touched lightly at Juushiro's lips. "Now that I say that, little Juushiro, I must ask: will you allow me to court you?"

Juushiro smiled. "I'd be honored," he replied.

That night, Grimmjow brought Juushiro below the surface of the lake. Grimmjow was wearing a piece of tied cloth around his hips at Juushiro's suggestion: the dragon-man learned that some parts of the body needed to be covered for both guests' comfort. Juushiro's suggestion reflected in Ichigo's decision to wear a cloth around his hips, only at the strong suggestion of Grimmjow, who relayed Juushiro's reasoning with the extra reason that Rukia didn't like seeing Ichigo's dick all the time, either.

Juushiro gaped at the cave's shining beauty in the ray of moonlight that streamed in through holes in the top of the cave. Jewels were driven into the walls, gold plated the ground, and crystals pierced every corner. He spotted the rare purple jewel above another opening.

"You'll sleep warm tonight," stated Grimmjow as he led the other by the hand.

"The fire and blanket weren't so bad," said Juushiro. He closed his mouth when he spotted the pile of blankets and furs that was big enough to hold Grimmjow's entire dragon form. However, Juushiro noticed that the pile was the only pile in this section of the cave. "We'll sleep together?"

"I want you here with me," said Grimmjow, "before you go."

Juushiro shook his head. "But we—wait! What about Rukia?"

"Ichigo is bringing her down here," came the dragon-man's reply.

"How do you know that?"

"Listen."

At that, Juushiro could hear Rukia's and Ichigo's voices. They weren't bickering this time; they were laughing. The sound of wet feet grew louder as the two approached a different section of the cave, and they joked about the boar they slew.

"I'm glad to hear her laughing," commented Juushiro as he glanced toward the direction of the other voices. He yawned to himself. "Sorry."

"You're just tired," said Grimmjow. "I understand." He guided Juushiro to the blankets. "Sleep deeply tonight and worry only about your own comfort."

Juushiro laid on his side and closed his eyes; he felt that one night in the same bed-blanket pile wouldn't hurt. Before he could utter a _good night_ , Juushiro felt Grimmjow's body against his back. At that, Juushiro rolled away. Seeing the other's confused face, Juushiro said, "I wish to lay in your arms, but not tonight. When I know you more, I'll be more comfortable laying in your arms." He held the other man's hand. "However, I would love to sleep holding your hand." The dragon-man nodded without any sign of protest.

"I won't force you," replied Grimmjow. He touched at Juushiro's face and paused to look into Juushiro's shining eyes. "I will only do as you see fit to your comfort."

Juushiro felt his heart jump. At that moment, he could only think of how chivalrous Grimmjow was. Compared to Grimmjow, his former lover was a heavy drinker and liked to party as much as he worked. Much had to be negotiated in his previous relationship, but with Grimmjow, Juushiro could see how the dragon-man cared deeply about his comfort from the looks of his eyes.

Grimmjow intertwined his fingers with Juushiro's, his hand noticeably larger than Juushiro's. "Good night, little Juushiro."

"Good night, Grimmjow."

 **Writer's Rambles**

Hello all,

It's been a while since I've updated anything. Years if I want to be technical. However, I've updated my profile and had a long time to think about what I should do. I'm still here, and I'm still writing fanfiction. I've decided to write out this story. It's different from what I've written before, and I think it's a good different. I've also never written for a Grimmjow x Juushiro pairing or a Ichigo x Rukia pairing, so this was fun for me.

Let me know what you thought of this story. Suggestions for improvement are always welcome. I wasn't sure if I should make this a one-shot or add another chapter; let me know of your thoughts on that, as well.

Thank you to those who are sticking around with me and to those who check in on me. I appreciate you all a lot. :)

Thanks,

W


	2. Dragon Courting

**Dragon Guests: Dragon Courting**

Jushiro and Rukia were walking with their blankets tightly wrapped around their shoulders. A bag, made from the boar's skin that was dried by dragon fire, hung on Jushiro's back. Whenever he shifted his shoulders, Jushiro could feel the boar flesh jumble around in its neat pieces. Rukia carried the map, extra cloth, and a few gold coins gifted from Ichigo in her pack.

Although cold, the day was noticeably nicer. The air smelled like a frosted wonder, and the greenery shifted in the slight breeze as if to mimic waving hands all around. The pathway appeared clearer than the first time Jushiro saw it: rocks, blades of grass, twigs, and other such pieces. The branches of nearby trees were outstretched toward Jushiro and Rukia, greeting them on their way back. The sun shined on their path, further warming Jushiro and Rukia in their cozy shields from the cool air.

Touching one of the branches, Jushiro blinked at the sudden glint from the ring on his finger. He brought his hand back. The ring shined from the tip of the sapphire to the silver band itself. A sudden emptiness filled his chest and spread to his gut.

Before Jushiro and Rukia had set off from their dragon partners, Grimmjow had stopped him and placed the ring on his finger. Despite Jushiro's protest at the glamorous gift, Grimmjow had insisted that Jushiro take it, explaining that the sapphire would keep them connected. Ichigo had done the same for Rukia, but he'd gifted her with a golden necklace that had a fiery diamond hanging on the very end. Rukia had given her rebuttal to the gift, but Ichigo had strongly insisted she keep it, adding that Rukia only deserved the best he could give.

"How are you doing so far?" asked Rukia, who glanced at Jushiro. "I know you said you were excited to walk, but I want to make sure that you're not hurting."

Jushiro shook his head. "I'm fine," he replied. "You worry too much, but if it weren't for such a trait in you, then we'd have been doomed two days ago."

"You're my friend now, Jushiro," said Rukia. "You can expect more worry from me more than ever."

"I welcome it," replied Jushiro. "How long do you think we'll get there on foot?"

"Hopefully by the end of tomorrow or the day after," answered Rukia. She fingered her necklace. "I would like a proper bed to sleep in, and I'd like to wear more clothes."

Jushiro agreed with her. The idea of a warm bed and some new clothes made him excited. Thinking back to the night before, Jushiro recalled the warmth from Grimmjow's hand and the pleasant burn of the mark on his palm. _Who knew I'd be soulmates with a dragon?_ He gently touched at his ring. _I certainly didn't…but what about Rukia? Is she Ichigo's soulmate, too? Did fate mean for us to go to that lake?_ The emptiness nested itself in his chest this time, and he touched just under his collarbone.

"Urahara is going to be happy when we get back," stated Rukia. She was holding her necklace against her chest, and Jushiro wondered if she was thinking about Ichigo. "He'll see you all better, and he won't look so stressed. Besides Urahara, I know my brother will be proud to know that I helped pay the debt and slew a boar during my journey." She glanced at Jushiro with a smile. "I'm glad fate brought us together on this journey, Jushiro. This has been the happiest I've been since my sister passed."

"I'm glad, as well," replied Jushiro. He touched Rukia's shoulder. "I'm alive because of you. Now, we have our futures to look forward to, and I have a new friend. I'll have to make plans to visit you and meet your brother; he sounds like an interesting character."

Patting Jushiro's hand, Rukia gushed, "You'll like my brother. He can be funny when he wants to, and like you, he prefers to have vegetable based dishes."

Just as he was going to reply, Jushiro heard a whinny from afar. He looked ahead and saw his black horse grazing. "Well, what a break!" he announced. He and Rukia approached the horse, pat it on its back, and took it with them. When they got tired, they saddled up and rode the horse until the dark swallowed up the daylight.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The sun was low in the sky when Rukia and Jushiro entered the town "Bread Village." According to the smooth wood sign at the entrance, the town was famous for its breads. Businesses were still serving customers, horses were drawing various loads of products around, and a few chickens were being chased by a group of children. The air appeared smokier and crowded with noises, much busier than the calm lake.

"Let's find an inn," suggested Rukia. She dismounted the horse and started to guide the party when Jushiro dismounted. "Jushiro?"

"I'm able to walk," said Jushiro, "let's find the inn on foot together." Seeing the other nod with an understanding look, Jushiro followed Rukia's lead, looking around and waving at people who looked in their direction. As they walked, Jushiro noticed that different buildings were made with similar textures, but wall colors and any décor varied from place to place. He even saw the shop named Famous Breads: the shop was fancier than the other buildings around it, even having a sign that showed a special price on types of breads that day. They made a stop at the bread shop and purchased some twisty breads, and they made a stop at the next shop to procure another set of clothes.

Rukia was wearing a pair of brown pants, buckled shoes, a frilly shirt, and a small jacket. She'd had to convince the vendors that she was not a high-class lady but a warrior in training, showing her sword with the remnants of boar blood on it. Jushiro, on the other hand, was wearing a set of black pants, boots, simple shirt, and a heavy jacket. After leaving the shop, they continued on their trek toward an inn.

"This way," said Rukia and Jushiro followed. They set their horse up for the night in the stables the inn had and reserved a room from the owners, one tall woman with purple hair and another with short hair and blushing cheeks.

Sitting on his bed, Jushiro observed the small room as he ate his twisty bread. The walls were bare and browned, and the floors were wooden. Aside from the two beds, there was a chair by the window. They'd piled their belongings on the chair. Although the room was bland, the twisty bread wasn't. _What a buttery delight!_

When he finished his bread, Jushiro rubbed his hands together, feeling his ring rub against his skin. Jushiro caressed his ring, admiring how it shined in the room's light and reflected on his skin. He recalled the story of the god of wisdom, and he imagined the moment that the god's sword, as large as a castle, sliced his and Grimmjow's soul in half. He wondered if it had hurt when his soul was cut the way it did: did it burn or was it painless? Jushiro touched at his chest just under his collarbone again, where he believed his soul to reside. He wondered if his soul had a scar, what color it glowed, if the scar was smooth or jagged. He also wondered if Grimmjow's soul would mirror the condition of his own.

"Rukia?"

"Yes," replied the young woman as she sat on her own bed, occupying herself with her own twisty bread.

"Did your palm burn when you were with Ichigo?" he asked.

"No," answered Rukia, "Why? Should it have?"

Jushiro shook his head. "I was just wondering."

"Did Grimmjow burn your hand?"

"No!" Jushiro quickly replied. "He didn't set my hand aflame or anything. I just felt a burn in my hand when we touched." He glanced at his palm; the mark was there, slightly darker than the rest of his skin. "I just wanted to know if yours did the same."

"No," replied Rukia. "My hand didn't burn." She downed the last of her bread. "Mm! That bread was good. I'll have to save some for my brother." She laid herself down.

"Have you heard the story of split souls?" asked Jushiro as he turned himself toward Rukia.

"Of course," answered Rukia. "The story of the god of wisdom. My sister always told it to me when I was learning to walk and attending some school." She smiled as she reminisced. "She had a dramatic way of telling it, so she always had my attention… Are you Grimmjow's soulmate?"

Blushing, Jushiro nodded. "My hand burned bright, and it looked like this." He presented his palm. Rukia rose and cradled Jushiro's hand as she examined the darkened symbol.

"Amazing," commented Rukia. "My sister finding her soulmate in my brother-in-law was a rare sight for any one person to see. I have the privilege of seeing another find their soulmate."

Smiling and glancing at his palm, Jushiro replied, "I never knew I'd find my soulmate."

Chuckling, Rukia stated, "Well, you're one in probably millions. My sister always said she was the luckiest of a million." Her expression dropped. "Alas, my own hand didn't look this way, but that doesn't mean I can't be happy with a soul that doesn't match my own."

She sat back on her bed. "If I were to find my soulmate outside of Ichigo, I don't think I could bear the idea of splitting from Ichigo. I wouldn't dare to. If I could hem the edges of my soul to fit Ichigo's, I would."

Jushiro rose and sat next to Rukia; he put a hand on her shoulder, the muscle underneath stiff. Rukia looked back at him with a strong glow in her eyes, and Jushiro wondered if she was thinking deeply about the slice in her soul like he did his. Thoughts aside, Jushiro smiled. "Rukia," he said, "you don't need to hem anything of yourself. Rather, you can create a new pattern together with Ichigo." He touched at his ring again. "I apologize if this stirred negative feelings in you. I was just curious."

Rukia shook her head. "I just talk my thoughts aloud sometimes," she replied. She squeezed Jushiro's shoulder back. "You've done nothing wrong."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Jushiro fell asleep, yearning more for Grimmjow's presence. The emptiness was heavier than ever, but a different feeling came over him during the night: a lift in his chest. He opened his eyes, and he was back by the lake. The shore was the same, the trees still swayed like they did before, the water was calm, the air contained a warmth that even made the starry sky and frosty bushes appear unworldly. Jushiro glanced about and approached the water. He wondered if Grimmjow was asleep in this dream of his, and he thought about just how vivid the lake appeared. He peered toward the deep end of the water for a sight of sparkling blue.

Nothing stirred.

"I'm not in the water," came Grimmjow's voice.

Turning with a slight jump, Jushiro backed away and gulped. "Grimmjow?" He could see the other kept the wrap on his hips.

Laughing lightly, Grimmjow held out his hand. "Come," he said, "you might not like the feeling of falling in the water this way."

With a quick look behind, Jushiro understood he was only one step away from stepping into the dark water. He took Grimmjow's hand; the feeling of being warm and whole came back to him. "I don't understand." Jushiro came closer and touched at Grimmjow's hair and cheek. The smooth and vibrant texture of Grimmjow's skin remained the same compared to his memory. "This is…This is absolutely…I…"

Grimmjow smiled as Jushiro fumbled for the correct words that escaped him. "You're wondering about this place," he guessed. When the other nodded, Grimmjow continued, "This is where I live. You know that. Though, the air is different to you." He brought up Jushiro's hand, bringing the ring in to view. "This ring allows us to see each other. It's the only one of its kind that is linked to me. In sum, we can see each other at my home, but you're with me spiritually." He revealed the glowing mark on his palm and compared the glowing blue color with Jushiro's.

Smiling and further entangling his fingers with Grimmjow's, Jushiro replied, "This is amazing. I thought I'd have to wait days or weeks until I could see you again."

"You miss me already?" Grimmjow lightly joked. He led Jushiro toward the trees.

"Of course," answered Jushiro. He caught up to Grimmjow's pace. "I felt it right here." He touched at his chest. He sucked at his lips when Grimmjow's eyes glinted in the spare moonlight.

"Hm," hummed Grimmjow as he touched at his chest, too. "I felt the longing here, as well." He stopped in his trek. "This is where the god of wisdom cut us apart." He approached Jushiro, embracing him so that their chests touched. Their faces were only an inch apart when Grimmjow rested his forehead against Jushiro's.

Jushiro's heart pumped wildly, beating at his lungs for room. He stared deep in to Grimmjow's eyes and felt that Grimmjow was embracing him with every fiber possible. He felt smaller in size. "This?" he stated quietly as he rested his hands on the other's firm arms. His hands fidgeted.

"This," said Grimmjow, "is how we came to be before we were separated." He blinked and glanced at Jushiro's hands. "I'm sorry." He pulled away. "I shouldn't have done that."

"You're fine," Jushiro quickly excused. "I—"

"—No," Grimmjow cut in. "I shouldn't be excused. You're uncomfortable. I can see it in your eyes and your hands."

Jushiro quickly took Grimmjow's hand. "Stop," he said. "Please." He embraced Grimmjow this time, his hands firm on Grimmjow's back and his head resting on Grimmjow's chest. "I didn't dislike this. I—I just never felt like this." He shut his eyes as the emptiness melted away completely. "I've never felt myself connect to someone else like this before." He felt the other's warm hands on his back again. "I'm embracing this feeling in my own way. I won't run away from you."

"Jushiro," whispered Grimmjow. He rested his cheek against Jushiro's head and took a deep breath as he relaxed.

Hearing the other's heartbeat, Jushiro sensed a familiar excitement. He wondered if Grimmjow spent all his time under the water, waiting for him on this night. Then, he thought about what little he knew of his soulmate. "Tell me about yourself," said Jushiro.

"What do you mean?"

Easing from the embrace, Jushiro held on to Grimmjow's hands. "Tell me anything you want me to know," explained Jushiro. "Tell me what you love or what you dislike. Tell me your favorite memory."

"Ah," said Grimmjow. He started to walk again. "Well, I was born from the confines of a blue shell. I remember that part vaguely, but I remember seeing the faces of the gods when they appeared in front of Ichigo and me. They said, 'You're guardians of blessed water. Let no one profit from this lake and forbid its use to those with tricky hearts.' Then, they placed us inside the lake. I'm not a big fan of being dropped from high places, and I learned that on the same day."

"They dropped you?"

"The god of wisdom thought it was hilarious," continued Grimmjow with a shrug. "Our mother, the dragon goddess, took one step in the lake and named us. Then, she left. My brother and I raised ourselves and connected with other dragons that passed by. We didn't make many friends. You and your friend are the only ones we've come to embrace."

Jushiro frowned. He imagined two baby dragons waddling along the lakes' edge and attempting to understand what they're supposed to do with themselves. "That sounds lonely," he commented.

Stopping at a tree, Grimmjow replied, "There was no choice. I don't feel anything toward the gods or my mother. My brother and I were there for each other through the centuries, and we got along fine. We are doing as we were born to do. Visitors remained strangers, and we were content that way." He looked up at the trees' branches; an unsettling sound came from his throat.

"You don't sound happy," Jushiro said as he observed Grimmjow give a heavy frown, lips tight. He squeezed Grimmjow's hand. "You're worthy of happiness." At that, Grimmjow's eyes sparkled like cut sapphires. "The gods can't command you to be alone like this. I wouldn't dare to leave you alone. Find happiness with me at your side."

Grimmjow embraced Jushiro tightly. "How could I not?" he replied. "You're a beacon of hope and good, a source I never thought I'd see in man." He ran his fingers through Jushiro's hair. "I wish I could speak more, but the day is coming."

"What!" exclaimed Jushiro as he looked up at his dragon. "But we just—how could I find you in my dreams again?"

"Summon me," answered Grimmjow. He softly kissed Jushiro on top of his head. "Call for me when you sleep." He pulled away and held on to Jushiro's chin. "Call for me."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Rukia opened her eyes and saw the area where she slew the boar. Spatters of blood were gone. The trees were frosted, and the grass beneath her feet tickled her ankles. She glanced downward and confirmed that her clothes were still on. She sighed and turned about, looking for anyone else.

"What am I doing here?" she asked herself.

"Well, you summoned me," came Ichigo's voice.

Rukia jerked herself back as she faced her golden dragon man. "You scared the crap out of me," she quickly said as she touched her chest. She couldn't help the blush at the sight of Ichigo, a man more beautiful than any other she'd laid eyes on. She was glad to see him still wearing the wrap on his hips.

"Why are you staring, little witch?"

"I'm not a little witch," Rukia bit back. She crossed her arms. "How did we get here anyway?"

Ichigo approached Rukia and held out his hand, which Rukia took. "Like I said," he answered, "you summoned me here. When you sleep, all you have to do is call my name, and we can see each other. The necklace I gave you gives you the power to see me during your slumber." He pulled her to his chest and hugged her.

Rukia hugged back, her arms wrapping around Ichigo's thick and muscled waist. "I honestly thought I'd never see you," said Rukia, "not for months…" She sucked at her lips.

"So you missed me," stated Ichigo, a smile wide on his face.

"Yes," answered Rukia. "I did." She shivered when Ichigo's fingers combed through her hair and slid to the middle of her back.

"Have you made it home?" asked Ichigo. He repeated combing through Rukia's hair and down her back.

Shaking her head, Rukia replied, "No. Not yet. We're in a town that's famous for its bread."

Ichigo laughed. "That stuff that you humans eat?" he said. "That's a fun one."

"I thought so, too," Rukia chipped in. She pulled away a bit to look up at Ichigo. She felt a warm feeling enter her chest as she stared in to Ichigo's eyes. "You have such beautiful eyes…"

Smiling wider, Ichigo stated, "That's just what I was going to say about yours." He touched at her cheek. "Much more beautiful than the gems housed in the heavens."

"You've seen the heavens?"

"When I was born," explained Ichigo, "I was sitting among the fragments of my egg shell with my brother. Aside from the gods surrounding us, gems and gold framed the very existence of the heavens' grounds. I'll never forget how it all slipped so quickly when we were dropped into the water."

"They just dropped you?"

"The god of wisdom is a jackass."

"What."

"They don't care that I insult him sometimes," said Ichigo. "My mother, the goddess of dragons, excuses my actions most of time. Grimmjow is usually insulting him with me."

Seeing Ichigo groan at his mention of his mother, Rukia inquired, "Are you okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it," replied Ichigo. He looked up at the trees. "I'm sorry. Let's forget I mentioned any of those losers." He wrapped an arm around Rukia's shoulders and led her deeper in to the trees.

For some time, the only sound that came about was the crunch of the grass and the occasional sway of the branches above. Rukia kept glancing up at Ichigo and wondering how he felt regarding the gods, his mother, etc. She wanted to know more, but Ichigo's words, their strength in his tone, were a final seal on the subject. Rukia wouldn't pry if Ichigo didn't want to talk about it. Now that he was silent and brooding over what Rukia thought to be the end of their conversation, she felt the need to apologize.

"Sorry," said Rukia.

"For what?"

"For bringing your thoughts to a negative place," explained Rukia. She felt his fingers rub at her shoulder. "I didn't mean for you to feel unhappy. I want nothing but to see you happy, Ichigo."

"You make me happy," said Ichigo as he stopped them. He said down and gestured for Rukia to sit next to him. She followed. "There's nothing you could say that could make me unhappy, Rukia." He held her hand as he gazed down at her face, which was shaded from specs of moonlight. He could see her clearly. "No other person makes me feel as light as the swaying leaves like you. You're sweeter than dew and brighter than the moon. Look." He gestured toward the moon's rays. "They can't even outshine you here, where I can see you as clear as the water itself."

A warm feeling enveloped Rukia's face and shoulders. She lightly touched her own face, feeling the warmth radiate. "Ichigo," she said, "when you say such things, I—" She looked away. She'd never heard a praise like the ones Ichigo had just given. As a warrior, Rukia only heard criticism from other soldiers and commanding officers. The feeling that filled her chest was something foreign, for she'd always felt the cold in its place. Her gaze was brought back to Ichigo; she smiled at him. "No one has ever said such things to me."

"Then I'll tell you every day," promised Ichigo. His eyes were soft in the rebounding moonlight. "I'll remind you of your beauty, your bravery, and your brightness."

"I'll stay by your side," Rukia promised in return. "I'll stay by your side and strive to strike happiness in you every time." She hugged at his shoulders this time, her hands caught up in Ichigo's glimmering hair and her nose engulfed in the scent of the lake water. She thought about what Jushiro had told her during the day. She promised to herself that would make that new pattern with Ichigo. "I wish I could hold you like this forever."

"Summon me every night, Rukia," said Ichigo. "Summon me, and I'll hold you until the sun rises."

"Why must the sun rise."

"To bring another night with you."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Jushiro and Rukia sat up at the same time in their beds. The sounds of people talking and shuffling around outside filled their room. The sunlight brightened the room's dull interior and glossed over the faces of the sleepy patrons.

"Good morning," yawned Jushiro as he stretched.

Twisting her hands and feet in her stretch, Rukia answered, "Good morning, Jushiro." She sat up and added, "What's all that noise about?"

Jushiro rose from his bed and approached the window with his hand blocking the sunlight from his eyes. "I'm not sure," he mumbled through his sleepy voice. He yawned again. "Everyone is out, and I can barely see anything with so many people blocking the view. Though.." He squinted and noticed the sparkling gold encrusted carriage slowly making its way through the street. Heavy footsteps sounded out and mixed with the voices of the people outside. "I think there's royalty here."

Rukia joined her friend at the window. "Yeah, looks like it," she observed. "But why? This village isn't prestigious enough to even hold a lesser ball."

Shrugging and rubbing at his eyes, Jushiro returned to his bed and sat down. "Well, what matters is that we can get out of town before the streets become overcrowded," he said. "Should I get the horse, Rukia?"

"We should let the horse rest a little longer," suggested Rukia. She picked up her belongings and handed Jushiro his own. "We still need to get another horse from around here. It might be harder with a royal family hanging around."

When both were packed up and ready, they exited the inn and did their best to walk to a nearby tradesman, who had three horses with him. Jushiro fanned himself as he bargained with the tradesman for the spare horse; he brought up the boar meat he had stored in his bag. Rukia, on the other hand, stood by and watched out for any other spectators moving in their direction; no openings came about.

Taking the horse by the reigns, Jushiro led the horse toward a more secluded part of the street. Rukia followed. "Looks like we'll have to go around," said Jushiro. "The horse won't get by, and we'll be asked to move anyway."

"That much is true," replied Rukia as she looked around, too. "We should cross over soon. That way, we can walk around everything with little trouble." She gestured for Jushiro to follow her. As they walked, Rukia and Jushiro bumped in to people who shoved and shuffled along. Rukia and Jushiro did their best to keep from falling.

Once in the middle of the road, a loud voice boomed over the crowd. "Is that Rukia Kuchiki? Famed warrior and Royal Knight of King Genryusai?" People started to look about themselves, whispering and talking aloud amongst one another.

Jushiro noticed Rukia cringe at the voice. "Rukia?" She was resting her hand on her sword. Thinking quickly of their time together, Jushiro didn't recall ever knowing about Rukia's occupation. A Royal Knight was one of the most honorable positions one could hold, and Jushiro felt himself wanting to drop to his knees and acknowledge her position. He tightened his jaw and willed himself to keep himself standing.

"Gerard Valkyrie," Rukia sighed. She looked over in the knight's direction. Jushiro's gaze followed hers. Gerard was a tall and muscled man; his blond hair shined almost as brightly as his armor, a shimmering silver and white suit. A sword sat on his hip, and a shield rested on his back. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Approaching the two, Gerard smiled and greeted, "What brings such an esteemed warrior here? Is it the bread?"

At that moment, people bowed themselves briefly in Rukia's direction. No whisper disturbed the cold air. The tone. Jushiro pursed his lips; his gut was unsettled at Gerard's tight smile. Even if Rukia was a peasant, Jushiro was certain she was worthy of more respect. "You question a noble warrior with such arrogance," defended Jushiro.

"Jushiro," said Rukia, "I can handle this." She stepped in front of Jushiro, her arm over him protectively as she did before.

"Who is this man?" asked Gerard. "He judges me. Me of all people!"

"His name is none of your business," answered Rukia, a bite in her tone. "We're on our way elsewhere. Continue with your duties, Gerard. We won't give trouble." She quickly gestured for Jushiro to keep moving.

"As a great warrior," cut in Gerard, "it's only noble of me to address someone of near equal caliber." He put his hand on his sword. "We never did determine who was the best." At that, people started to talk amongst themselves. Some were noticeably taking out coins and pointing with smiles, grins, and even frowns.

"Picking a fight isn't wise," advised Rukia. She eased her hand to grip the hilt of her sword. Looking at it, Jushiro noticed the symbol of royalty on the very end of the hilt. "Remember, it was our fight that determined I take the place as one of the thirteen Royal Knights of Genryusai's high army."

At the mention of that, Jushiro could see the smile drop from Gerard's face. The air froze once again. Jushiro knew that he wasn't the only one quietly watching this show now. "Rukia," he said, "don't do anything hasty."

"Worry not," replied Rukia. She eased her shoulders. "As a Royal Knight, I have the power to strip Gerard of his reputation and title, even if he's in a sub-kingdom as he is now… I know that I never mentioned my true occupation before, Jushiro, but trust me when I say that my title only gets me in trouble outside of the king's courts."

Gerard grimaced. "Why you—" he started.

"—Why did we stop?" came a high-pitched voice. Suddenly, all in attendance were bowing on their knees.

Turning and bowing, Gerard quickly apologized. "Princess Orihime," he said, "I'm sorry for the delay. It turns out that the king has business in this town."

The princess was dressed in a lime green dress that exaggerated her small waist and wrapped around her body in layers of silk and golden thread. Her orange hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back in curls. "Valkyrie, I want to keep going," she said. "We're so close! I can feel it."

"My deepest apologies," Gerard repeated.

"Princess Orihime," Rukia greeted as she bowed. Jushiro did the same, but he noticed that Rukia gave the informal bow, a bow only reserved for those who are not equal to the king. He knew that Rukia was taking advantage of the well-known fact that her position was higher than a lower princess.

"Royal Knight Kuchiki," greeted Orihime. She picked up her dress as she walked forward a little. "Gerard, stand." The knight followed the order without fail. "What business does the king have here?"

"His business isn't to be shared," replied Rukia. "I ask that you be more careful when asking about any of his affairs."

Orihime gave a soft frown. "I apologize," she said. "I didn't mean to offend you." She glanced at Jushiro. "Who is your friend? Any friend of the king or his knights is also mine." She gave a small smile in Jushiro's direction.

Coming forward, Jushiro gave his name. "I'm nothing more than a small farmer, your majesty," added Jushiro. "Royal Knight Kuchiki is my dear friend."

"Oh my," Orihime complimented, "you're such a charming character." She returned her gaze to Rukia. "You know, I think I'll stay the night here. Royal Knight Kuchiki, you and your friend must join me for dinner tonight. It'll be grand."

Jushiro glanced at Rukia. He noticed the tightness in her jaw and the sudden stiffness of her shoulders again. "We'd be honored to join you," replied Rukia. "We were just thinking of staying another night ourselves." Jushiro put a hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"Calm yourself," whispered Jushiro. "Whatever it is you hold, don't embrace it now."

"We shall see you tonight," finished Rukia. She gave a small smile and led Jushiro away with the horse, ignoring any other words from the princess. When they were alone in the back-alley ways, Rukia sighed loudly and leaned against one of the buildings. "Of all times…"

Jushiro clutched the reigns of the horse, which was idly standing and looking at Rukia. "Royal Knight," stated Jushiro with a small smile. "That's quite an honorable position." Rukia didn't respond; her hand fiddled with the hilt of her sword. She was biting at her lip and looking intensely in the direction of the cold ground. "I can see the stress in you. We don't have to stay."

Without looking elsewhere from the cold and icy ground, Rukia explained, "Jushiro, I'm sorry. I know that this is untimely, but now that you know, you must understand that even in the presence of my brother, I'm the king's sword first."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am never off duty in front of the king's subjects," answered Rukia. "I carry out everything in the king's name. Every step and word is attached to him, especially on the small, crowded streets. I have to be careful. There was no way I could decline the princess' invitation, even if her family is on thin ice with the higher crown. The people would talk."

"Thin ice?"

"Her family nearly waged war on the king for the high crown, but they were foiled."

"Oh. I see."

Looking at Jushiro this time, Rukia added, "I'm sorry to accept the invitation like that, especially without your input. I should've known that being in public without anonymity would get me in trouble. I'm such a fool." She pushed off of the building and held out her hand to take the horse's reigns. "After this meal, we should leave…Let's get ready for a dinner."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Later that day, Jushiro and Rukia were walking toward the outskirts of town, where they saw the princess' tents set up for the night. Like the princess' dress, the tents were a lavish make up of gold and green. For the event, Rukia wore a new outfit, one befitting of a Royal Knight, while Jushiro wore a finer set of clothes that weren't wrinkled. Once they entered, Jushiro was immediately struck at the amount of riches that decorated the tent. The dinner table was no exception. Thinking about all of the gold reminded him of Grimmjow; he wondered if his blue haired dragon man would be amused at the décor.

Within minutes, they were seated. Jushiro struggled to find comfort in the small chair's support. He could see Rukia looking back at him: her posture was without flaw and her sword was resting on her lap, just out of sight of those who would sit across from them.

"Oh!" came Orihime's voice. "You made it!" She took a seat at the head of the table; Gerard was standing next to her at attention.

"We were excited for tonight," said Jushiro with a smile. "Thank you for inviting us." He shifted again when Orihime's glamorous face made no move to look at him. Her gaze was frozen as if no one had spoken to her at that moment; even her hands hadn't moved from their tight clasp on the table. She was looking past him, at Rukia.

"Thank you for the invitation," said Rukia.

At that, Orihime gave a big smile and snapped her fingers. Servants brought in their course. As Jushiro shifted once again in his seat, he caught sight of Gerard staring at him. _Is he angry with me about earlier?_ The knight winked with a smile that Jushiro thought could really be a grin. Bringing his attention back to his plate, Jushiro gulped and touched at his ring.

"Please, eat," commanded Orihime as she picked up her spoon. Jushiro and Rukia followed along. "Rukia, how do you like the soup? My chef is quite proud of his work tonight."

Rukia gave a small smile. "It's smooth and really has a pleasant blend."

Orihime nodded in approval at the answer. Jushiro sipped carefully at his soup as he watched his host and his friend. Silence made the room heavy in that Jushiro felt his posture failing him from the weight.

"What business do you have in this village, your majesty?" asked Rukia. She sipped at the last of her soup and gave her attention to the princess, who put her spoon down and gave her attention back.

After snapping her fingers for the next course, Orihime replied, "I'm here on personal reasons." She paused to watch her servant put down the next plate. She thanked them. "I've been feeling ill lately, so I came to find the magical lake that cures all."

At that, Jushiro froze. From the corner of his eye, he could see Rukia also stopped herself from grabbing the fork. "Are you so ill?" asked Jushiro. He watched her ignore him and take a bite of her food. The princess' skin was fare as it was in town earlier, and her cheeks weren't reddened or puffed.

"Jushiro asked a question," stated Rukia, who quickly picked up her fork. "What is so serious that it brings you all the way out for the water?"

"So you know of it."

"I am not unaware."

"I've coughed a bit and felt older than usual."

Jushiro frowned. "If you go," said Jushiro, "you should know that it is guarded by two dragons. They're not friendly to strangers."

"He's right," added Rukia. "Are you sure you're prepared for such an encounter?"

Orihime patted her lips with her napkin. "I'm very aware of it all," she replied. She held up her hand and revealed a symbol that belonged to the gods. "I am soulmate to Ichigo the gold, the golden dragon that resides there under the lake water."

Jushiro quickly looked to Rukia, who had her hand on her sword. He quickly put his hand over hers before she could touch the hilt. Rukia's eyes were unmoved, but her body was stiff from her jaw to her arms.

"You have such fine jewelry," commented Jushiro, who saw Rukia struggling to move from under his hand.

"Yes," Rukia dryly agreed. "Very fine. Are you to bargain those for your health?"

The princess shook her head. "Ichigo and I are madly in love," she said as she clasped her hands and gazed at no one. "He wouldn't dare lay a claw on his beloved. Well, I should say fiancé."

Jushiro pressed Rukia's hand down with as much force as possible. "You're engaged?" he asked.

"We're getting married this week," continued Orihime, who babbled on and giggled to her own jokes.

"We should leave," whispered Jushiro to Rukia. "You're not well." Rukia's breathing was becoming uneven. "Rukia."

Orihime suddenly stood, grabbing everyone's attention. "I'm sorry," she said as she gazed down at a part of her meal, "I'll be back in a moment." Gerard asked if she was alright, to which the princess only nodded. She left the table, coughing quietly in her fist.

Before Jushiro could say another word, he was cut off by Gerard's voice. "What a nice ring, Jushiro. Where did you obtain it?"

"Please," said Jushiro, "now is not the time."

"What do you mean?" inquired Gerard. "I'm just complimenting the second most beautiful piece in this room."

Feeling an uncomfortable shiver rush over him, Jushiro clutched at his knee to keep from shivering completely. Raising a brow, Jushiro replied, "I don't see your point."

"You're the most beautiful piece in this room," Gerard said bluntly.

"You gain no ground in trying to befriend me so suddenly."

"Befriend?" replied Gerard. "No, I'm offering a spot on my bed and a place of comfort under my support."

Jushiro grimaced. "You make little sense," he said. "I'm already seeing another, and even if he weren't my partner, you wouldn't be my next choice." He could feel his sense go on alert when Gerard's smile turned into a sneer.

"You—"

"—Enough!" cut in Rukia. "You clearly haven't left behind such old habits, Valkyrie." She stood. "Jushiro and I will be on our way out. You may notify the princess of our leave." Jushiro followed her out of the tent and toward another part of the outskirts.

"Rukia, please," begged Jushiro as he watched her pull out her sword. "Rukia, listen to me. You're not feeling well."

Rukia paused in her trek and looked over at Jushiro. "I need to release some stress," she said. "What we saw in there may not be true, but the thought of it being otherwise makes my entire being boil hotter than the rivers of hell itself." She took up a stance with her sword up. "I would slice at the jewels on her body." She swung and twirled, bringing her sword to point at her imaginary opponent. "I would reveal the truth from one of the broken pieces." She thrust her blade. "Then, she would have to tell me that her words are untrue." She stopped after chopping off the branch of a nearby tree.

"Rukia," said Jushiro as he came closer. He touched at her shaking shoulder. "Say what you need to. I'm here."

"Jushiro," said Rukia, determination heavy in her voice, "if her statements are false, then I shall continue on peacefully. If her statements are true, then I'll declare Ichigo an enemy."

With a shake of his head, Jushiro reassured, "You're Ichigo's only one. You have to be."

"Why would that be?"

"You hold the only gift Ichigo could give to show his dedication," he replied as he gestured to Rukia's necklace. "Last night, I saw Grimmjow. He told me that I was the only one who could link to him at night through the ring. This ring is the only one of its kind. The same has to be for the necklace. You saw Ichigo, didn't you?"

Rukia nodded.

"Then, you're his only," concluded Jushiro. "Your necklace is the only one of its kind. The only link. The princess doesn't have it; she doesn't have his heart."

"Even so," said Rukia. "Dragons have powers beyond our comprehension." She put up her sword again and eyed the mutilated tree. She swung and took off another branch.

"You doubt Ichigo's loyalty?"

"I doubt the princess."

"The princess can't cast such a spell, Rukia."

"Then," said Rukia as she cut off the last branch of the tree, "I must seek the truth." She sheathed her sword. "My chest is on fire, Jushiro. I can't help the anger that is threatening to blind me even now." Looking back at him, Rukia wiped at her face. "I trust you. I trust your judgement. However, I must speak with Ichigo if I'm going to have this resolved within myself."

Nodding, Jushiro walked over to Rukia and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Come," he said, "let's rest here another night."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Rukia entered the lake's area with her eyes open. She glanced back at the lake, spotting where Ichigo had burst from the water and had complained about the ripples. She gave a small smile.

"You summoned me," came Ichigo's voice, "my Rukia."

Turning to his voice, Rukia couldn't help but feel the comforting warmth in her chest and the churn of excitement in her gut. "Ichigo."

"You're breath taking," commented Ichigo as he stepped forward and took Rukia's hand, running his thumb carefully over her fingers and knuckles. "But you have a clouding feeling in your eyes and a stiffness in your arms." He stared in to her eyes as he gently caressed her neck. "What troubles a beautiful rival of the moon like you?"

Sucking in her lips and controlling the sudden shudder of her breathing, Rukia quietly replied, "Your soulmate."

 **Writer's Rambles**

Hey,

I'm just fixing a few errors to this chapter. My thanks from the last update is still there to the people who reviewed last time.

Thanks,

W


	3. Dragon Custom

**Dragon Guests: Dragon Custom**

 **Warning:** If you are sensitive to material regarding sexual assault in any way, please, don't read this. Your happiness and comfort are more important.

Throwing back his head with an opened mouth laugh, Grimmjow held on to the nearest tree. He bent over and held at his gut as a tear slid down his face.

"I fail to see the humor," stated Jushiro, a frown clear on his face, as he crossed his arms.

"Say that once more," requested Grimmjow. "Tell me again how a human princess claimed my brother as her own."

"Grimmjow," Jushiro said a little more sternly, "I ask that you hold yourself during this conversation." He watched as Grimmjow took in a deep breath and leaned against the tree, where he exhaled and nodded. "Like I said before, I told Rukia that Ichigo and this princess can't be together when he's already promised his affection to her. I'm concerned about her well-being." He sighed at the other's escaped bits of laughter.

Nodding again and gently pushing off the tree, Grimmjow embraced Jushiro, who eased himself in the other's arms. "My Jushiro," he said softly. "Ease your worries here. You and your friend have nothing to fear of this princess. It's not custom to take more than one partner as a dragon. My brother has already expressed his desire to court Rukia and has given her his only line of connection. My brother has no other partner."

At Grimmjow's answer, Jushiro felt relief wash over him. A part of him wanted to run out and tell Rukia that she had nothing to fear. However, the princess' claim still stirred up in the back of his mind. "Why would this princess lie? She gains nothing for it. What's the point?"

Grimmjow lifted Jushiro's chin and kissed him on the cheek, close to the corner of his mouth. "This princess must be confused," he replied. "Which princess is this? Many royals have come here and tried to connect with us with romantic trickery. A frivolous bunch, I'd say."

"Princess Orihime."

At the mention of her name, Grimmjow froze. He looked at his partner with, what Jushiro could see, concerned eyes that twitched with a sharp blue spark. "Orihime?"

Jushiro nodded. "Is something the matter?" he inquired. Jushiro touched at Grimmjow's arm and wondered again what the other was worried about.

"She's his soulmate," stated Grimmjow. He released Jushiro and sat down at the base of the nearest tree. He smoothed his hair from his face and grimaced harshly at the ground. Jushiro joined him, feeling a heavy weight in his chest: the princess didn't lie about being Ichigo's soulmate. "That little beast!"

"Grimmjow?"

The blue haired dragon man looked back at his partner. "No good can come from her," said Grimmjow. "She's already forced her feelings and herself on my brother before. Ichigo couldn't come from under the water for years because of her. He looked so lost… You said she's coming here, right?"

Jushiro nodded. He watched as Grimmjow's beautiful face contorted into expressions of rage and worry. "Grimmjow," he said, "I'm so sorry about what happened to your brother. I didn't know…"

Shaking his head, Grimmjow replied, "My brother and I banished her from these trees, from our home. She can't step foot past the first trunk." His hands curled into tight fists.

"And if she were to violate your ban?" Jushiro asked. He held on to Grimmjow's arm and rubbed small circles on his shoulder. "What would become of the princess?"

"As per custom," replied Grimmjow, "she'd be killed. Either I or my brother would do it."

Taking his hands back and touching at his ring, Jushiro also looked toward the ground. "I see," he said.

"A fate worse than the depths of hell," continued Grimmjow, "my brother would be in such pain. Had they remained ignorant of their connection, my brother wouldn't feel her death. However, the opposite is true. The idea of my brother experiencing agonizing pain over his soulmate's violent death for hundreds of years…it infuriates me."

Jushiro looked back at Grimmjow; the blue haired dragon man was clawing at his own skin now. Immediately, Jushiro grabbed Grimmjow's hand and guided his hand from clawing. As he did so, no words came to him as the dragon man's news concentrated itself in his head and in his gut. Pain. It wasn't something that he'd anticipated when finding he'd found his soulmate. He'd only felt pleasure in Grimmjow's presence and longing when he'd be up during the day. Jushiro wondered if pain was to be expected with his short life span.

 _Would my eventual death pain Grimmjow?_ wondered Jushiro.

"Can't something be done?" asked Jushiro, coming back from his brief thoughts. "Can she live even if she passes the tree?" Grimmjow shook his head. "Even to spare Ichigo?"

"Even if my brother and I turned a blind eye to her entrance," explained Grimmjow, "she'd die. Our ban isn't just verbal." He shook his head again and rubbed at his face. "A spell, one that can't be broken in any way, covers the forest. Animals and choice vegetation wouldn't hesitate to smite her."

"The princess is…she'll just die."

"Exactly."

"We have to stop her," proposed Jushiro. "We have to." He knelt in front of Grimmjow and took his face in his hands. "I've experienced pain that nearly took my life. I'd hate to see a higher pain inflicted on your brother…I'd hate to see it spread to Rukia, as well."

Grimmjow took Jushiro's hands in to his own and gazed in to Jushiro's shining eyes. "A heart of pure intention," commented the blue haired dragon man. He kissed his partner's hands, his lips hovering just above the other's skin. "Oh my. I think I've fallen in love."

Feeling whole didn't describe how Jushiro's entire being blazed with emotion. A smile spread on his face. He could see his own happiness reflect in Grimmjow's smile. The darkness couldn't cover the professed love radiating like a bright flame in his partner's eyes. Jushiro approached Grimmjow, their faces only an inch a part.

"It must be," whispered Jushiro. He glanced at Grimmjow's lips. "I feel as if the hottest fire has taken over me." Seeing the other glance down at his lips in return, Jushiro kissed Grimmjow. As he expressed himself through his lips, Jushiro embraced his lover and firmly grasped his lover's hair. Lost in Grimmjow's soft lips and warmth, Jushiro barely felt Grimmjow's strong arms suddenly wrap around his waist.

When Grimmjow finally broke away, he gasped for air. His cheeks were rosy, matching Jushiro's flushed face. From just a kiss, Jushiro could see his lover was more relaxed and focused on him, just as he was on Grimmjow. "My Jushiro," said Grimmjow. "You're so beautiful. Inside and outside." They embraced under the tree.

Like that, both remained in each other's arms until the sun rose to end it. Right before Jushiro faded from Grimmjow, he promised, "We'll save your brother and in turn, keep my dear friend safe."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Ichigo took a step back at the mention of his soulmate. Rukia could see the confusion and, from what she could see, fear come over her partner's face. As she stepped forward, Rukia watched Ichigo stumble in place. "Rukia," he said, "I—I don't understand."

With a frown, Rukia pointed in the general direction of the village she stayed in and explained, "Beyond those trees by a day, your soulmate rests in a tent. She's intending to see you." She couldn't help but feel the warmth in her cheeks, squint at the blurring tears, and hiccup. "Princess O-Orihime. She intends to visit you, use your water, and marry you." She moved away from Ichigo's outstretched hand. "She told me you were engaged to her."

"Rukia."

"Is it true?"

"My Rukia."

"Is it true?" exclaimed Rukia again. She watched Ichigo frown sadly at her. She shook her head.

"I have no interest in the princess," answered Ichigo. He approached Rukia and embraced her.

At Ichigo's touch, Rukia returned the embrace, her entire body leaning in to the warmth of the other's body. Refusing to look up, Rukia said, "I saw the symbol. It was as clear as the silverware she dined on."

Drawing the other's gaze to him by her chin, Ichigo firmly answered, "Another god's mark means nothing to me. I promise you: I feel nothing for that princess. I want nothing to do with _her_." The tone in his voice struck Rukia to her very core. For a moment, it halted the shivering in her body. "My Rukia." He gently wiped away a tear. "I only have feelings for one person in this world, and that person is you. I apologize that such a thing has brought tears to your wondrous eyes. I'm sorry that I brought those tears."

Sucking at her lips and sniffling, Rukia held on tighter to Ichigo. "I—I," she stuttered, "believe you." She wiped at her face.

"What else did she tell you?" asked Ichigo. He guided Rukia to sit next to him on the ground. As he listened to her retell the day from morning to night, not excluding her occupation as a Royal Knight and her jealousy and rage, Ichigo rubbed soothing circles on Rukia's back. "Such claims… She makes them in vain. _She_ shouldn't expect such things at all. She's undeserving of such affections! I shall not forgive her!"

Rukia took Ichigo's hand upon seeing him glare off in the distance, his eyes tinting a blinding gold. His hand was shaking, his palm hotter than the summer sun. "I know she's not such a charming person," said Rukia, "but you're burning. Your eyes, Ichigo, appear ablaze with fire when you talk about her. What did she do to make you despise her so?"

With a grunt, Ichigo rubbed at his eyes and looked up at the sky. "My Rukia," he answered, "that woman has wronged me in such a way that I-I can't stand the thought of even uttering her name." He brought his gaze to a particular spot by the lake and pointed at the water's edge. "There, she and I realized we were soulmates. I was ambivalent about it all, especially since she'd pursued me since the first hour of her arrival. She was full of happiness, but I saw a dark heart in her breast. There was nothing loving in her eyes and in the manner of her smile. She ignored the well-being of her companions in favor of giving her attention to me... She proposed that same night. I rejected her."

Rukia squeezed his hand as she saw his jaw twitch and his lips purse. "I'm here with you," she reassured. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

With a shake of his head, Ichigo slouched in his place, further shrinking in to, what Rukia could make out, a ball shape. "I will share with you my pain," said Ichigo. His eyes were now glossed. "When she looked down at her hand, it was as if watching a spoiled snake admire its own scales. I wasn't in her eyes; it was all eerie. One evening, I decided to rest under a tree. My brother was there napping by my side, but he'd risen to fly over the forest and hunt for our meal. I was brought from my own sleep when I felt a pressure on my body."

Seeing Ichigo's face becoming red and his gaze dipping toward the ground, Rukia could barely make out the drops of tears that spilt from his tightly shut eyes. "Ichigo," she said.

"No matter the pain," whispered Ichigo. "I must tell it. I must! If you don't hear it, then the pain will stay here with me forever. I can't carry it here anymore." He looked at the lake water and took a deep breath. "S-She-She was—Gah!" Ichigo grit his teeth. "Dragon custom doesn't allow for such things, not on the first day of meeting…" He squeezed Rukia's hand back. "S-She was touching me, and she kept telling me how divine our offspring would be as a godly king. She had the gall to try to kiss me and tell me that she belonged to me and me to her. T-That our feelings were meant to be shared. Only when she tried to mount me did I move away, out of my frozen state and out of her arms… In the end, I kept asking myself how I didn't realize she was touching me while I slept. I-I..."

Rukia didn't let go of her partner's hand. "It wasn't your fault," she said. Ichigo looked at her; tears were gliding down his face. "You're not a fault, Ichigo. You never were." She slowly wiped away the tears from her partner's face. "You're so strong, Ichigo. So strong. I will always be here when you feel otherwise."

"M-My Rukia," said Ichigo. He embraced her. As they remained in each other's arms, Rukia bashed away all feelings of anger and spite toward the princess. She wanted to remain a stronghold for Ichigo. As she remained still, Ichigo's tears soaked her shoulder; they were warm. She stayed this way until Ichigo's shivering ceased and his breathing evened.

"So you're a knight," Ichigo said as he slowly pulled away.

"Indeed, I am," replied Rukia as she watched her partner wipe away his last tear and look back at her with red and glossy eyes. She brought forth her sword and revealed the symbol at the end of the hilt. "I am a Royal Knight under King Genryusai." She gave a small smile.

Ichigo smiled, but the smile fell. "Ichigo?"

"She needs to be stopped," requested Ichigo. "My Rukia, I must be honest once more. If that fiend enters this forest, she will die. There is a spell around here that upholds a ban that my brother cast upon her. If she enters, everything in the forest will not hesitate to kill her."

Frowning, Rukia looked at the forest. "She's your soulmate, Ichigo," she said. "If she dies, you…" She glanced back at him. "You'll suffer."

"It's not a matter of my own suffering I worry about," replied Ichigo. "It's the matter of knowing that her putrid soul will come to find me again when it has a mature body." Rukia watched as the dragon man cradled his face in his hands. This vulnerability surrounded them both. Rukia never thought a dragon could be brought to their knees, especially not the way Orihime brought Ichigo down past the mud. It couldn't happen again. She pursed her lips; Rukia would protect Ichigo this time.

Swiftly drawing her sword, Rukia placed it down and bowed completely as if she were bowing to her king. This, Rukia knew, was a bow reserved only for the king himself. She could only think of how Ichigo deserved better and deserved to feel safe as she pressed her forehead to the cold ground. "Ichigo," she vowed, "with this blade, I will guard your body and your heart from those who seek to destroy them. Consider me, Ichigo the gold, your sword and your shield. When you are in need of me, you need only to send a word, and I will come to your side. From this point until defeat is evident, your enemies are my own."

"Rukia," started Ichigo, protest evident in his voice.

Shaking her head, Rukia rose to her feet and sheathed her sword. "It is my duty to protect those within the king's realm," she explained, "but, as someone who cares about your wellbeing and your happiness, it is my duty to smite those who think you deserve otherwise." She gave her hand to Ichigo, who took it. "I will do all I can to stop the princess from coming here."

"My Rukia."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

When Jushiro rose from his bed, he caught sight of Rukia polishing her blade as she sat on the room's only chair. "How long have you been awake?" he asked her through his yawn.

"I've been awake for a couple of hours now," replied Rukia as she continued to polish her blade. From where he sat, Jushiro could see just how magnificent her sword was, but he could also see its sharp edge matching Rukia's eyes. "Jushiro, I must ask that you continue on home without me." She finally sheathed her sword.

"What do you mean?"

"There is a task that I must complete," answered Rukia as she rose from her chair. "If I don't complete it, then Ichigo will suffer."

"He told you, didn't he?" said Jushiro. He rose from bed and slipped on his boots. "Grimmjow told me, as well. However, I am curious as to why you wish to go on alone."

Rukia shook her head. "I've kept you here selfishly another night," replied Rukia. "If I take you with me, Jushiro, I fear that it'd be even more selfish and dangerous."

"You're going to stop her, aren't you?" guessed Jushiro.

"I must."

Jushiro shook his head and replied, "I made a promise to Grimmjow that I'd help prevent the princess from going in to the forest. If you're going, I'm going."

"This matter could turn bloody," said Rukia. "I can take the pain, and I'd rather not risk your safety." She sheathed her sword with a crisp click. "If you got hurt, I don't know how I'd face Urahara or your soulmate."

"Rukia."

"I can't risk your life."  
"I can't let you go alone."

"You wouldn't be spared."

"Would the princess slice at me with a sword?" asked Jushiro. "Would her knight come for me? I don't see this. The princess has to be reasonable in some way."

"She isn't," said Rukia, "and that's the problem. This princess supported her father's wishes to overthrow the king. She's been sent to advertise a new ruling on behalf of her father and has challenged the authority of other Royal Knights, including the first rank Rangiku Matsumoto and second rank Uryuu Ishida. She's also wronged a person I care about, and that in itself is enough reason to raise my sword. If she decided to challenge me with you at my side, you risk death."

With a soft frown, Jushiro approached his friend and said, "Rukia, I care about you, and I understand your feelings. However, I can't let you go alone. I refuse to be sent home. I may not know how to fight like a Royal Knight, but I can tell you that I can't stand idly by and do nothing." He crossed his arms and stood as tall as possible. "Never have I felt so close to another being before you and Grimmjow. Allow me to stand alongside you in this act of bravery and righteousness."

Looking up at her friend, Rukia gave a small smile. "You're such a strong person," she said. She held off for a moment, resistance laced in her brow. She rubbed at her face and looked about, appearing to be at odds with the consideration. Her face fell into defeat. "How could I refuse you?" She reached into her bag and pulled out two masks; she handed one to Jushiro, who looked it over in awe. The mask, Jushiro recalled, was only worn by a Royal Knight if the knight were going in to battle. The mask would cover half of the face and replicate the terrifying maw of a dragon. Stories have been told that armies have fled from just the sight of the Royal Knights in their masks.

"Am I really allowed to wear this?" asked Jushiro as he watched Rukia put her mask on.

"If you are to ride alongside me," explained Rukia, "then all must know that you are also riding on behalf of the king and as my partner in battle. Today, you are a Royal Knight." She stepped forward and helped Jushiro put on his mask. "Come, we have to catch up to the princess if we're to stop her."

"She's gone from the village already?"

"And she's not going to stop," added Rukia. "When we catch up, our intentions will be known from the start. If any soldier raises a sword at you, I will cut them down." From her tone, Jushiro believed her.

From there, both packed and retrieved their horses from the stable. The set off in the direction they journeyed from. Jushiro witnessed random travelers step aside for them to pass through on the road; he even glimpsed them falling to their knees to bow down. A sliver of pride welled in his chest. _This must be it. This must be the honor of a Royal Knight._

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Just as the sun was setting, Jushiro caught sight of the princess' caravan and the familiar trees. The carriage was being followed by a large wagon that was coated by a large tarp. Squinting, Jushiro was able to make out the caravan's halt.

 _What are they doing?_ wondered Jushiro.

"Prepare to engage," yelled out Rukia to him.

 _Are we to go in to direct battle?_ thought Jushiro as he clutched the horse's reigns.

Within minutes, both Jushiro and Rukia slowed their horses as they came to a stop in front of a wall of soldiers. Rukia pulled her horse before Jushiro as she laid her hand on her sword. Hesitation and even awe was evident among the rattling soldiers. Gerard Valkyrie came to the forefront and laid his own hand on his sword.

"Royal Knight Kuchiki," called out Gerard, "what reason do you have in coming here with intentions of conflict?"

Looking down upon him without dipping her chin, Rukia answered, "I have come here to warn you, and if you fail to heed my warning, then I shall show you your error at the draw of my sword."

Jushiro pushed away strands of hair blowing in his face from the frosted wind. To Jushiro, the frost must've frozen them all still, as only wisps of breath came from the soldiers and Valkyrie.

Gerard grunted and requested, "Come on, let's hear what you have to say."

Rukia shook her head. "I came here to warn the princess."

"The princess remains in the carriage," said Gerard sternly.

"You leave me no choice," said Rukia. "I, Royal Knight Kuchiki, command that the princess step out of her carriage. If she declines the order, she declines an order of the king." Her voice boomed, making some soldiers take a step back.

Within a second, the carriage door was flung open and the princess stepped out. She held her head high as she strode forward in a white gown and gold jewelry, one of which was a decadent crown on top of her head. Jushiro could clearly see she was dressed as a bride; he glanced at Rukia, catching only the consistent gaze one would expect from a warrior of her status.

"I have stepped out on order of the king," said Orihime as she bowed in Rukia's direction. "For what reason does the king ask I be stopped in the midst of my journey? I don't go in hopes of stressing his majesty." She smiled.

"Jushiro," said Rukia, "warn her of what is to come."

Brining his horse forward, Jushiro cautioned, "Princess, you are aware of the dragons' existence within the forest. You've told us that you are on good terms with them, but we come with news that otherwise is true." He could see that the princess wasn't looking at him. Even in this moment, she wouldn't spare a glance in his direction. Before he could continue, Rukia cut in.

"Princess," said Rukia, "address Jushiro. As of today, he holds status as a Royal Knight by my side. He only comes to keep you safe."

With a twitching eye, Orihime turned her attention to Jushiro. Doing his best to keep his head high, Jushiro continued, "You are in danger. If you pass the first tree, you forfeit your life. There is a spell that prevents your existence within the forest. We ask that you turn around and go back home, utilize your own doctor's medicines, and live on as you are."

At Jushiro's warning, Orihime only frowned. "You came to tell me lies?" she accused.

"They're not lies," Jushiro quickly replied. "They are facts."

"Then, what proof do you have?" asked Orihime, snide heavily laced in her tone. "No farmer or temporary knight could possibly know anything of a royal. You're a poor bluff."

Heat rising in his face and pressure surrounding his mind, Jushiro brought up his hand. "Look, princess," commanded Jushiro. "Lay your gaze upon my palm. It is the mark of the gods, one like you have. This mark was revealed in my flesh when I realized that I was soulmate to Grimmjow the blue, Ichigo the gold's brother. Grimmjow informed me of your doom if you were to disobey his ban, a ban you know well exists."

Jushiro watched Orihime sneer. "Lies, still," claimed the princess. "No dragon from the heavens would be soulmates with a being not of noble descent. Wash your hands farmer."

"What he says is true," said Rukia. "I was also given the same information regarding the ban. I was given such information from Ichigo the gold himself."

"There is no way that'd happen!" exclaimed the princess. "You lie, as well, Royal Knight."

"My lady," cut in Gerard, "please, do not insult the Royal Knight. To do so is to insult the king."

"Shut your mouth," seethed Orihime. She turned her sight back on Jushiro and Rukia. "I am soulmate to Ichigo the gold. I am destined to have him by my side. I am destined to have a king of divine descent. King Genryusai wouldn't compare in status to me or my children."

Jushiro didn't feel fear. He didn't feel anger. He watched as the princess' secure demeanor crackle and morph in to a heated monologue, the ranting becoming louder and raspier. With a frown, Jushiro shook his head.

"We didn't come here to argue about what you wish for!" spat Rukia. "We came here to help you choose life. What does the princess choose?"

"My ascent to queen!" bit Orihime.

Jushiro's eyes widened. His attention immediately went to Rukia, who dismounted her horse and drew her sword. "Rukia…" His friend didn't look to him.

"Jushiro," said Rukia, "please, don't interfere." She stepped forward, triggering the sudden rush of soldiers to shield their princess. "To fulfill my oath, you shall not pass through the forest. If you wish to pass those trees, you must kill me first." She held up her sword, ready to battle.

Gerard set himself between his soldiers and Rukia. He drew his blade. "Princess," he said, "allow me to step in." He brought up his sword to oppose Rukia's blade, slowly bringing himself toward her. Gerard made eye contact with Rukia, who made no move at his closing proximity. "Is it true, Royal Knight? Is it true she'd die if we went past the trees?"

"As per my oath," replied Rukia, "I don't lie."

 _A Royal Knight never does_ , thought Jushiro. He held his breath at the first touch of the knights' swords. His hands tightened around the horse's reigns as he watched the two remain still.

"Then, I fight for her death," stated Gerard. He pushed away from Rukia and planted himself near his soldiers. He held up his blade horizontally and took a moment to stare at the blade as it shined in the frosted air. "My princess, I cannot fight a battle that would mean your death if I were to be the victor." Slowly, the blade fell from Gerard's hand and landed on the ground, a heavy thud finalizing its descent.

Pushing her way to the front of the wall of the soldiers, the princess yelled, "If you're too weak to take down one person, then I'll do it! Soldiers, orders are to cut down the Royal Knights and arrest Valkyrie for failure to represent me in a duel!"

Making no motion or show of reaction, Valkyrie crossed his wrists and watched his soldiers place heavy cuffs on him. The soldiers took him aside. The rest drew swords, save a few who drew their bows, which were aimed at Jushiro.

"R-Rukia," stuttered Jushiro. He glanced her way, seeing that she was completely focused, her eyes peacefully glaring at all those aiming for her. His attention was brought back to the archers. Utter vulnerability settled in as Jushiro felt naked in front of the array of arrows. He knew that Rukia could take them all down, but Rukia had more swords to deal with than he did. Jushiro figured if Rukia held her head high in a time like this, then he should do the same. He held his head high. Rukia had stared down death in her first match with Ichigo. Thoughts of Grimmjow came to mind as he raised his chin even higher.

The archers stepped forward. Their bowstrings pulled back and body aimed just like their arrows. Their armor had a dull glow that didn't compare to Grimmjow's scales. They didn't compare to Jushiro's partner at all.

"I've stared death in the face before," Jushiro said to the archers. "Your arrows don't compare to the teeth I've seen my own reflection in." He observed the archers' eyes, all narrowed.

The bowstrings groaned as the archers pulled them back further. Just as the archers prepared to release their arrows and as the foot soldiers took their first steps, a series of roars shook them from their primary targets. Jushiro pulled tight on the reigns and balanced himself on his unsettled horse, which reared and backed away from the source of the sounds, the trees. Rukia was at his side within seconds and grabbing hold of the reigns to bring the horse down.

"Rukia," repeated Jushiro. "I—Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that," replied Rukia.

"It's him!" came the princess' voice.

Jushiro and Rukia looked to the princess, who was gazing out toward the trees. The foot soldiers made a protective circle around her, while the archers kept their arrows pointed at Jushiro and Rukia. The princess yelled out Ichigo's name and even pressed against her soldiers to get closer to the trees. As the princess screamed Ichigo's name again, two figures emerged from the trees, their sparkling hair waving gently along with the breeze. Ichigo was positioned just behind Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow," said Jushiro under his breath as he stared at his blue haired partner. At that moment, he felt as if Grimmjow was staring back at him, a feeling that brought a smile to Jushiro's face.

Both dragon men wasted no time in coming closer, closing in on the entire caravan and the knights within seconds. Just like before, Grimmjow stood in front of Ichigo, who glared at the soldiers. Ichigo suddenly appeared next to Rukia and touched gently at her cheek.

"My Rukia," said Ichigo.

After giving a brief smile, Rukia wasted no time in putting herself between the soldiers, the princess, and Ichigo. She raised her sword again. This time, she was protecting two people. Although the soldiers were standing and staring right at Jushiro, Rukia, and Ichigo, their stares didn't match the grimace that laced the princess' face.

"You were warned to stay away," growled Grimmjow. "No person of impurity may re-enter our forest. Your ban is proof of that." Seeing that the princess wasn't paying him mind, the blue haired man moved in her line of vision next to Jushiro. "You threaten people my brother and I care about. We are merciful and will offer you to leave and never return."

The princess made no move to answer Grimmjow.

"How dare you," growled Ichigo. He made brief eye contact with Orihime. "How dare you!" The princess appeared shocked at his raised voice. Rukia put her hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Get your hands off him!" yelled the princess. "He's mine! We're meant to be together! We will have a divine family that will supersede the king himself!"

"That's just it!" argued Ichigo. Anger was etched in to his furrowed brow and bared teeth. His eyes glowed. "You're selfish and dark hearted!" Jushiro dismounted his horse and stood next to Grimmjow, who was watching Orihime with eyes that were dark and narrowed in on her. "Your only interest was in my divinity, and I saw it. You knew I wanted nothing to do with you, so you forced yourself on me. There's no love between us." Grimmjow moved toward Ichigo and held his hand as he kept his sight on Orihime.

"But we're soulmates!" protested the princess. "You can't disobey the gods! You belong to me!"

"No," replied Ichigo. "My brother and I are known to be at odds with the beings who roam the heavens. As descendants of the dragon goddess, my brother and I are also gods." He held up his and his brother's hands. "I will not be bound to you anymore."

The soldier stood still against their princess' movements, and the archers quickly moved closer to their princess in order to aim their arrows at the dragon men. Valkyrie still stood aside, remaining silent as he watched. Jushiro and Rukia stood side by side.

The frosted air stilled.

Eyes glowing and power pulsing visibility all around Grimmjow and Ichigo, the two dragons' combined hands glowed. "As a god," said Ichigo, "I command that my soul be bound to Rukia's."

"No!" screamed Orihime.

Rukia felt herself freeze at this, and she held on to Jushiro's arm. Supporting her, Jushiro held on to Rukia and watched the dragons continue to face off with the screaming princess, who was trying to push apart her soldiers.

"As gods," continued Grimmjow, "it is our right to command such power. I command that Ichigo's soul be bound to Rukia's."

At the last of Grimmjow's words, Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime dropped to their knees. Ichigo was curled in to himself and growling as he held at his chest; Grimmjow didn't let go of his brother's hand. Orihime was screaming out; her soldiers were holding on to her and yelling at one another to help somehow. Jushiro held tight to Rukia as she clawed at her chest; she pressed her forehead against Jushiro's chest, grunts and whines escaping from her mask.

"Rukia," said Jushiro as he sat down with her, letting her lean against him. Patiently, he comforted her while he watched her come down from her pain. "Rukia?"

"I-I think," replied Rukia, "my soul.." She trailed off and brought up her hand. "Am I his…" A symbol burned bright in to the palm of her hand. "I'm his soulmate."

Touching at Rukia's hand, Jushiro smiled. "There it is," he observed. "You're one of a million."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Yawning and stretching, Rukia hummed her content up to the ceiling of the cave. Her clothes were wrinkled and pulled in different places. She turned her gaze from the ceiling to Ichigo, who was still asleep. Ichigo's hair was draped over his shoulders and stretched out over his chest and back. Seeing his shining beauty and peace, not a wrinkle in place, Rukia felt a warmth enter her chest and radiate throughout her body. She smiled.

Rukia turned and placed her hand on the furs beneath her. Smiling, she gazed at her partner's face. She watched his lips curl slowly into a smile. With this feeling, Rukia wondered if this was what Jushiro felt when he met Grimmjow. She asked herself if this feeling is what helped keep Jushiro so strong in the face of danger. Thinking of her dear friend, Rukia smiled. The gratitude that overwhelmed her at the moment had to be expressed. She'd see Jushiro later; she needed him to know that he was one of the most amazing friends she'd ever had because he'd helped her with Ichigo.

"You're watching me," Ichigo suddenly whispered.

Feeling her face warm, Rukia sucked her lips. "Your eyes are closed."

Ichigo chuckled. "I don't need my sight to see someone so beautiful laying by my side," he said. After opening his eyes, Ichigo laid his hand on Rukia's. "After all, you rival the moon's radiance. According to dragon custom, you're more precious than jewels if your soul is more beautiful than the moon."

As she stared in to the golden-brown mirrors of his eyes, Rukia felt an intense rush overcome her. "I have this warm feeling in my chest," she said. "And when I look at you…your eyes just…I'm without words."

Gently brushing aside a lock of Rukia's hair, Ichigo replied, "I, too, can't describe this feeling." His teeth gleamed as he smiled at her. "This is the feeling, my Rukia, that I wished to have with you."

"I wished for this feeling, too," replied Rukia.

"My Rukia," said Ichigo as he embraced her. "Let us spend the rest of our lives together. You continue on as the bravest knight, and I will support you." He kissed the top of her head. "To say that I'm in love with you would be an understatement. My heart bursts for you in a way that'd shake the heavens and rock the gods from their silken cushions."

Wrapping her arms around Ichigo's waist, Rukia buried her face in her partner's chest. "Ichigo, your words," she said. A twist occurred in her gut. "You shower me with such praise, but you're the brave one here." She looked up at Ichigo. "You summoned such courage to face the one who made you feel terrible. I think it's more than fair to say you're more radiant than the sun."

For a moment, Rukia thought Ichigo smiled through his eyes as he gazed at her. "My Rukia," he said. He kissed her. The warmth spread from Rukia's lips to her cheeks and beyond. He broke away, leaving Rukia blushing madly. "And so the dragon fell in love with the knight." They met in a kiss again, kissing away the time and cool of the cave.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Juhsiro and Grimmjow lounged on the pile of furs in the dragons' cave. Grimmjow was napping, his head on Jushiro's chest. As the dragon man slept peacefully, Jushiro combed through his hair, being careful not to tangle the shining stands. Only a few days before, he'd been holding his dear friend as she was in pain. After the ordeal, the princess had passed out from the pain, so her soldiers took her home in her carriage with Valkyrie back at the helm of the caravan. Ichigo had been relieved; he'd taken Rukia home to the cave, where they'd laughed and cried loud enough to keep Jushiro a bit worried throughout that night.

At the moment, Jushiro thought about the whole ordeal with Orihime. He thought about his vulnerability at the point of the archer's arrows and his lack of fighting skill to aid Rukia. Coupled with thoughts of Grimmjow in pain at his death in the future, Jushiro asked the cave ceiling if it was possible to keep Grimmjow free of all pain and to aid his friend as an equal warrior of some kind. Jushiro sighed, his lips pursed as he frowned.

"If you continue to worry," came Grimmjow's sleepy voice, "you will always be tired." He raised his head and smiled at Jushiro, who smiled back.

"I am not worried," Jushiro replied. He gently touched at Grimmjow's face. "I'm just thinking."

"What do you think of at this hour?"

"It's only midday."

"That's quite early for me."

Chuckling, Jushiro explained, "I'm thinking about you. I'm thinking about Rukia."

"So you're worrying?"

Jushiro shook his head.

Sitting up, Grimmjow looked down at Jushiro, tilting his head as he studied his partner's eyes. Jushiro could see the inquiry in the other's gaze. "You expect me to believe that you're not full of worry?" stated Grimmjow. He touched at his partner's cheek. "One so beautiful doesn't make such a face out of carefree wonder. What has you asking questions?"

Shaking his head again, Jushiro wrapped his fingers around Grimmjow's hand. "My love," he answered, "I was just thinking about keeping you free of pain and being able to support Rukia."

"Keep me free of pain?"

"When Ichigo was still soulmates with the princess, her death meant pain for him," elaborated Jushiro. "When I die, you'd be in pain." He clutched Grimmjow's hand. "I fear the impending pain that I'd cause you."

Grimmjow pressed his forehead against Jushiro's. "My dear Jushiro," whispered Grimmjow. His deep voice soothed Jushiro. "You worry so much. Your death wouldn't come to fruition."

"What do you mean?"

"I am a dragon," answered Grimmjow. "Dragon custom decrees that our lifespans match in length. I'm immortal. You and I have eternity to love each other… As for your friend, you did all you could to support her. Your strength will allow you to support her in the future."

"Grimmjow."

"My Jushiro," said Grimmjow as he raised his head. "You love so hard, and your love is so rare. Rukia, I—no, this world is blessed with your walking the earth, giving love to all who open themselves to you. Though, I think I am the luckiest of all to have you in my arms."

Grimmjow's words surrounded Jushiro's mind. With tears in his eyes, Jushiro replied, "Then, I shall love you the hardest."

End

 **Writer's Rambles**

Hey all,

Here is the last chapter to this fic. I hope you enjoyed it. I know that I enjoyed writing it.

Big thanks to the following people for reviewing: **Gui1313** and **Kgvision**. I would also like to thank the guests that gave positive reviews, as well. Hopefully, I'll see you in the next one shot I have coming up.

Thanks,

W


End file.
